Harry Potter and the Broken Timeturner, year 8
by mycaermita
Summary: The Marauders and Lily go to the future...Need I say more? JP/LE HP/GW RW/HG and some SS/LE This is my first FF... No flames please. -discontinued for the time being-
1. The Timeturner

Chapter 1:The Time Turner

James Potter took out from his pocket what looked like an old parchment.He and his friends were getting bored shut up in the Gryffindor common room and decided to go to Hogsmead for two reasons.One, they were bored and Two, Sirius needed new Filibuster's Fireworks.It was for their party at the tower after they win their Quidditch match against Slytherin.

James tapped the writing material and said in a clear voice,

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Slowly, web of ink spreaded about the old Parchment and showed what looked like a map.It was not just any old map though.It was the map of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Sirius Black looked over James' shoulder and started pointing out moving names gleefully.

"Filch is at the Dungeons.His damned cat is patrolling the astronomy tower.The teachers are at the staff meeting.Looks like the TroubleMaking Gods are among us."said Sirius happily while wagging his eyebrows at Remus Lupin.Remus glared at Sirius.

"I should be up at the Library working on our moonstone essay.Prof. Slughorn wont forgive me for missing another deadline."said Remus, furious at Sirius for dragging him away.James smiled at Remus.

"Well, at least we would miss the deadline yet again,together.Right?"said James shaking the map at Remus' face.Peter Pettigrew looked happy.

"Yes.I wont be alone this time."said Peter eagerly.

"I dont think so.As soon as we get back, I am going to finish that essay."said Remus indignantly.Sirius let out a barklike laugh.

"If we get early, that is."said Sirius checking out his watch.

"If we dont get early, as a prefect, I will..."he started but the look that James gave him said "would-you-even-try?".Remus smirked and shook his head.James turned back to the map and muttered absentmindedly,

"mischief managed."

As they started to walk Sirius and Remus started to argue again about going home early.Peter was watching the scene mildly in the exchange of threats and do-you-dares.James was leading them around the castle.

Suddenly they heard a loud and anguished "Argh!".The marauders instictively took out their wands and pointed it at the position where they heard it.Remus the prefect turned to them.

"You three hide in the invisibility cloak.Its my turn to do rounds so I am allowed to be out.Ill check who it is.Stay put."he added giving Sirius a warning look.Sirius returned the look and James and Peter smirked but did what they were told.

When Remus saw that they were hidden he crept to the corner and saw dark red hair.It was Lily Evans.

Remus tapped Lily on the shoulder who gave a start and turned angrily at Remus.When she saw it was him she smiled and hid whatever she was holding in her back.

"Hey Remus.What are you doing here?"she asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question.Im on patrol duty.What are you doing here?"he asked suspiciouly.

"I just came from the Library."she said.When she saw that he still looked suscpicous she smiled at him.

"Ive got to go.Its almost curfew."she said and nodded at him.At the precise moment another "Argh!" was heard but this time with a loud thump and much cursing.Lily beaconed Remus to follow her.Remus who knew that they were the other three, followed but a little hesitantly.

If Lily found out what they were up to she would, without hesitation run to Prof.Mcgonagall.

They turned in the corner from where the sound came.There was a heap of rags on the floor.When they looked closely, it was Sirius and James in a tangle.Lily made an angry hiss.Remus rolled his eyes.

"Potter,what are you doing here?"asked Lily looking menacing.

"Hey Evans.Me and Padfoot here were just eavesdropping you see."said James while helping Sirius stand up.Sirius laughed.

"I asked what you are doing here!You are not out on another adventure are you?"said Lily suspiciously.James and Sirius exchanged a look of utter amazement.

"Yes, what if we are?What are you going to do about it?Run to Mcgonagall?"said Sirius.Lily blanched.Sirius gave a triumphant look to Remus who rolled his eyes again.

"Yes I will!If you two dont go back to the common room this instant I-"

But before she could say her punishment, Remus cut her off almost instantly.

"Where is Wormtail?"he said.James looked around.

"I told him to wait guard over there."said James,pointing at the tall mirror near the wall.

"Well, he does not seem to be there.Cowardly,I suppose when he saw Lily."said Sirius.He completely forgot that Lily was there.He and Sirius made their way to the one-eyed Wicth.When they got there and James said,

"Dissendium"

They hump of the one-eyed witch opened.Lily made a gasp of surprise.The three marauders looked at her.They really did forget she was there.

"What?If you want to go to Mcgonagall go then.We dont care."said Sirius.James nodded.Remus just went inside the hump.

"Remus!I expected better of you!You know what?Maybe I WILL!"said Lily indignantly.Sirius and James went in.But before he even got to close the passage way.Lily went in with them.James raised an eyebrow.

"Im coming with you.As a prefect I have to insure you are safe all the way.Then I will tell Mcgonagall about this passage so she will seal it.Not unless you go back now."she said.The three others ignored her.

When they got up the Honeydukes cellar, They slipped in the cloak.Lily was shaking her head disapprovingly.When they got out, she spoke so loudly Remus jumped.

"Potter!Black!Lupin!I swear!If we dont go back now, I will never go out with you Potter!"she boomed.James looked scandalized and was looking torn.

Lily made a sudden movement.She forgot she was still clutching the TimeTurner.James looked at her hand.

"What is that?"asked James pointing at her hand.

"Never you mind."said Lily tucking it in.

"Can I see?"pressed on James.

"NO!"cried Lily.

"Let me have it!"

James went for Lily's hand.But the shock of his sudden lunge, Lily dropped the Timeturner.

It was all so sudden.Their surroundings began to swirl.Remus tried to scream but his sound was drowned by all the movements.Lily was in tears,she was shouting words no one could hear.

Suddenly,everything stopped.All the air went back to them.Then the air of Hogsmead surrounded them once more.

Lily turned angrily to James.

"YOU! If you didnt scare me like that I'd still have my Time Turner! That caused me a lot of work to get one from the Ministry of Magic!"said Lily. She burst into tears and ran off.

"Perfect. I have to find her and say s-sorry." said James struggling.

Remus and Sirius watched him go and turned into the other direction.

"What happened over there?" said Sirius.

"Lily burst into tears." said Remus matter-of-factly.

"You know what I mean. We went back into time." said Sirius looking extremely worried. Remus grinned at him.

"Its probably a few hours back.Dont worry." said Remus as he picked up a bunch of flowers. Sirius stared at him.

"Who is that for?" he asked.

"No one in particular." said Remus winking.

"Where do you think we should go now? I dont know this place. Its a muggle shop right?" said Sirius looking around.

Suddenly they spotted a group at the side. Remus made to go forward. But Sirius, however, ran to them.

"Oi! Hey you people!" cried Sirius sprinting to them. Remus started to run too. When they got there, out of breath. The group turned to them. All of their gaws dropped. An uncomfortable silence followed.

"Do you people know where we are?" said Remus. Everyone dropped their jaws at Remus this time.

"Oka-ay."said Sirius who moved back uneasily. A balding man turned to him.

"Sirius? Is that you?" he asked. Sirius grinned like an idiot.

"See Moony? Im popular!" said Sirius. Remus smiled.

"Remus?"asked a kind looking woman.

"Yes. How do you know our names? I dont think we've met before." asked Remus suspiciously.

"Im Arthur Weasley.You must be from the past..."said Arthur.It was the turn of the two marauders jaws to drop.

'  
James ran around the whole Hogsmead screaming Lily's name.Out of the corner of his eye he saw a red-head who was browsing the desk.James grabbed her arm and the girl turned around angrily.

"Harry?What happened to your eyes?"asked Ginny.

"What?Im not this Harry.Im James.James Potter."said James confidently.

Ginny stared at him.

"I know you look like your father, Harry... But quit it will you?"said Ginny looking stern.

"Father?"

'  
Lily was so angry at James.While calling him names, she stopped and looked around.In her anger,she remembered that she didnt know where she was going.She was so worried.Then she turned and saw messy jet-black hair.

She ran to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Potter.We have to get back now.Or Mcgonagall will KILL US."said Lily.They guy turned and gave Lily a shocked look.

"Mum?"said Harry uneasily.

Lily if it was ever possible, got even angrier by that question┘ She moved closer to Harry and jabbed a finger on his chest.

"Alright, I dont know what your up to. But I want to get back to Hogwarts NOW!"said Lily. Harry was completely shocked at how his mother acted.

"But-"started Harry.Then Lily who was getting completely annoyed by the second grabbed Harrys arm and dragged him going up Hogsmead.Harry, who could stop his mother any second was to flabbergasted by her behavior.

When Lily stopped, panthing, she turned to Harry her long Red hair swishing with the strong wind coming from the south.Then she stared at Harry.

"What have you done with your eyes, Potter?I know you like me┘But this is getting ridiculus."said Lily.

Harry who was aching with an effort to stop Lily, looked up.Lily looked a little angry but also impressed.

Suddenly it hit him.They came from the past.Lily does not like James yet here.But how?

Harry was starting to wonder where his friends are.So he took out his wand and Lily who was standing fumbling in her pockets for something stopped dead.

"What are you doing?Put that back or I will deduct points from you."said Lily who was eyeing the wand apprehensively.

"Im just calling the others."said Harry, hoping he said the right words.But it was right, because Lily actually smiled this time.

"Good.Im sure with you, Remus and Sirius could help me fix this timeturner."said Lily brightly who found the golden Timeturner with a large crack at the bottom.

Harry who was muttering a million spells at once stopped, shocked.Sirius was here.And Remus too?Harry was devastated when Sirius died.He was the only one Harry actually had a father figure from.

And Remus.How would his younger self react when he finds out that he has a son.How about his dad?How would he react to Harry?

But before he could even ponder his question a large group ran up to him.All of their faces where paler than pale.

His best friends Ron and Hermione.George the rulebreaker.Scarred Bill.Beautiful and charming Fleur.Arthur and Molly.Ginny, his girlfriend.And also Little Teddy Lupin.

But they werent the only people coming up the hill.There were the younger selves of James, Srius and Remus.Harry who was still getting over the Lily thing felt his heart ache and drop to his knees, that he couldnt even manage to pick it up.

Ron and Hermione were the first to get up the hill.Hermione was looking extremely anxious and was eyeing the other three.When she saw Lily she gave a great groan of anxiety.Lily who was watching gave her a very annoyed and stern look.Then she looked at Remus, who was smiling but looked as anxious as Hermione.

"Lily, It seems that we have gone to the 21st century."said Remus.James and Sirus stared.

"What?"asked James and Sirius at the same time.

"You know...This is really weird."said Harry who had his face stoned by the talking of his dead father and godfather.

James who just saw Harry for the first time looked at him and gave him a once over.After a few seconds he gave a very audible gasp.And Lily who had her face buried in her hands looked up and saw James and Harry.She too gave a gasp.

"You look just like me."said James.

"Who are you?Im sorry for dragging you here."said Lily who was looking sincerely apologetic.

"Me?Im Harry Potter."said Harry.He actually expected James to react badly but he said,

"Are you a cousin?"he asked.

"No."said Harry who didnt know if he should say anything just yet.

Arthur, who sensed danger, butted in quickly.

"We should go to Dumbledore."said Arthur.

"Oh,Dumbledore is still headmaster is he...Great!"said Sirius enthusiastically.

"No hes not."said Molly almost annoyingly.It seems shes still not over the fight after 3 years.

"Then why are we going to Professor Dumbledore?"asked Lily politely.

"Because hes the greatest wizard of all time."said Bill who was holding Fleur's hand.

"Yeah, even if hes dead, he can still help us."said George who was the most quiet because he was to shocked to be in his heroes "the marauders" presence.

"HES DEAD!?"cried the marauders together.The others nodded glumly.

Harry had a particularly weird feelling that it was going to be a very eventful night.


	2. Decisions

Chapter 2:Decisions

They all ran up to the castle, the whole time Lily was arguing with James, which everyone (even Harry.) found extremely interesting.

"Potter!Look what you have done!I don't know what year it is but I know we are not in our time!If you weren't so clumsy enough to try to get one of my personal things we wouldn't even be here!"cried Lily who was fuming and her red hair was in tangles because she was pulling it.

"I didn't even know it was a timeturner!Why were you holding it in the first place if you know its illegal?"said James pushing all his dignity to him.

Lily made an angry noise and flexed her fingers as if to place it on his throat.

"What do you care?its none of your business."said Lily.

"A timeturner is supposed to bring you to the past…why the future though?"said Hermione thoughtfully.Lily shrugged and fastened her pace that most of the others had to jog.

"What I know is that we have to get back to our time before we could CHANGE the time!"said Lily whos red hair was flying in her speed.

After a minute they stopped, panthing, on the front steps of the stone gargoyle.

"Cockroach Cluster"said James confidently.The stone gargoyle however remained still and was eyeing the group with increasing interest.

"Remember, Dumbledore is not headmaster."said Hermione who was giggling.

"Lemon Drop?"said Sirius.Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I think not…I never had an interest in that disgusting muggle sweet."said a voice behind their backs.They all jumped and turned.

Professor Mcgonagall was standing behing them with a curious expression on her lined face.

"Professor!I think we have a problem here…you see-"started Hermione.

"You see professor, we got into time, into the future I mean."said Lily who came out of the shadows.It seemed that Mcgonagall only noticed the others, because her top hat fell and her eyes kept on going from Sirius to James to Remus and to Lily.Then her eyes narrowed.

"What happened?I assume you three have something to do with this."said Mcgonagall who pointed at the three marauders.

"Its my fault, don't blame the others especially Lily."said James, Mcgonagall's expression turned into a softer one.Lily however was stunned beyond words.

"You called me Lily."said Lily.James turned to her and he smiled.

"That is your name right?"said James.

"Yes but-"started Lily.

"Well that's settled then.Professor, I think we have to talk about this.."said Remus.Lily and James were staring at each other as if understanding each other, which weirded out Remus.Both of them snapped out of it and Lily glared at James and turned to Mcgonagall who nodded and said clearly,

"Momento Mori"

"Ohh, I love these passwords.They sound much more headmaster-like than Lemon drops!"said Hermione is they ascended slowly.Mcgonagall smiled at her.

When they reached the wooden door, Harry felt memories flood back to him.

Almost every year Harry visited Dumbledore, and had their talk.On his 6th year he practically lived in the office because of his lessons.And just last year in particular he went there to see into Snape's memories.

He turned to Lily who was looking apprehensive.How would Snape react if he saw Lily through his portrait? Harry didn't exactly look around but he knew he was there because he was headmaster before.

When Mcgonagall opened the doorknob, Harry looked around.It was still magnificent.But it looked bare without Dumbledore's tricks and treasures.It also looked boring without the Phoenix, Fawkes, standing splendor-like beside the table.

Mcgonagall conjured chairs and they all sat down.Harry sat beside Hermione and Ron.Harry looked around, and at the corner of his eye.In the extreme corner, he saw Snape snoozing in his portrait.He didn't look too sinister when he was sleeping.Lily and the others however had their eyes on the portrait of Dumbledore who Mcgonagall just woke up.

Dumbledore straightened himself in his portrait and wiped his spectacles.Then when he saw he group he smiled warmly at them.

"Albus, we have a problem."said Mcgonagall who gestured The marauders.Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even more and he gave them a look which looked like he was x-raying them.Harry knew that stare all to well.

"How did you get here?"asked Dumbledore.Hermione was about to say why but Ron gave her a shushing look.

"You see, James here dropped the timeturner."said Remus.

"I did not.Lily did."said James, forgeting to be an angel he was 10 minutes ago.

"Oh yeah?well if you didn't scare the mickey out of me-."said Lily angrily.

"What Im trying to say is, that the timeturner dropped and we are sent here to-."said Remus and he gave the others a questioning look.

"Year 1998"said Arthur.The marauders stared a him shocked.Lily sighed angrily.

"But we came from 1968!We got sent 30 years into the future."said Sirius who looked like he had been hit by a bludger.

"The point is, we have to get back to 1968!"said Lily desprately.

"Professor, cant you do anything?"asked Remus.

"Oh yes I can.In fact, just recently a potion was created to have time travel.But It is extremely dangerous.Minerva, please wake Severus."said Dumbledore.

James and Sirius made and angry gestrure and looked around.But Snape didn't need to be woken after all.He was glaring at the group and most particulary at Lily who was blushing at his stare because it was so deep.

"What are you doing here, Snivellus?"asked James.

"Yeah, only previous headmasters get to have a portrait.Not greasy, over-grown batty gits like you."said Sirius who was staring at Snape angrily.

Snape who was staring at Lily turned to Sirius and James and gave them his iciest stare.

"Well well.If it isn't Potter and Black.Oh!And Lupin the werewolf too!Why didn't I ever think that you three would never do anything as barbaric as time travel.Tsk Tsk.I expected better of you."said Snape sarcastically.Sirius was about to pull out his wand when Mcgonagall silenced them all with a stare.

"Now Severus, as you can see, Potter,Black,Lupin and Evans are sent here.I understand that since you were previous Potions master-."said Mcgonagall but was cut of rudely by James.

"He was potions master?Have you gone bonkers?"he asked Dumbledore who chuckled at James.

"Yes I might say I have been , as you call it "Bonkers", to appoint Severus."said Dumbledore.Snape glared at Dumbledore.

"-You have a potion that can send these four back to 1968."continued Mcgonagall as if there was no interruption but she too glared at Dumbledore and James who were snickering.

"I knew you would side with that Potter. You always side with Potters am I right, Dumbledore?"drawled Snape.James laughed evilly and triumphantly.

"Come now, Severus.Thats why I appointed you.Because you have a great sense of humor."said Dumbledore.Everyone except Lily and Mcgonagall laughed.Ron and Sirius were doubled over.

"Now!Thats enough…Im trying to stress a point here.Albus, you should know better."said Mcgonagall sternly.Her lips where like a line now.Everyone sobbered up almost instantly.

"You are right, Minerva, we should get on."said Dumbledore gesturing Mcgonagall to continue.

"You are the one who should call the shots."said Mcgonagall who sat down on her chair and looked up at Dumbledore expectantly.

"Now in our time, just a few years back, Liuvengard Bvardiani a renowned Potions master in Bulgaria created a potion that can send people to time travel.Though quite useful in some sources, it is extremely dangerous and is atrociously hard to brew."

He stopped and waited for them to say something.But they all stayed fixed on his portrait.He continued,

"As the time traveling potion was created rules too were created.Now listen here all of you.Time travel is a serious breach in the magical world.It is meddling with time.Professor Bvardiani said in his book of magical time travel, a person that stays in its domain for more than a year, will vanish.As it says, everyone else that has a connection with the time traveler will also vanish."

Everyone gasped at this.Snape however rolled his eyes.

"That's why Bvardiani created the time traveling potion, it will brew for 12 months and if successful, will send the person to the desired time.But that is only if brewed properly."said Snape.

"What if it is not brewed properly then?"asked Lily.Snape looked at her.Harry tried not to snicker, his greasy potions professor loves his mum.

"The person drinking it will die.The potion consists of Belladonna a powerful poison that if touched or eaten without Hellebore will die as soon as it touches the skin.It is also used as an obliviator or memory eraser."recited Hermione.Everyone except Snape looked impressed.

"How did you know about this, ms. Granger?"asked Dumbledore curiously.

"It was in a bookshop at wizarding London that had a book about Liuvengard Bvardiani."said Hermione. "I didn't know it would come in handy though.I just wanted a bit of light reading."

"Light reading?Hermione, no one would read that not unless they really really needed to!"said Ron.Hermione blushed.

"Well done, ms.Granger.I must say, I have never seen a more cleaver witch in a century.Not unless you count ms.Evans here."said Mcgonagall.Lily blushed too.

"I think the Time Travel potion should be brewed by Hermione and Lily."said James.Hermione and Lily glared at him but looked pleased at the suggestion.

"I think so too!"said Remus and there was a murmur of agreement.

"That is settled then.Minerva, please give ms.Granger and ms.Evans here the book.I think the last time ive read it is at the restricted section."said Dumbledore.

Mcgonagall went out almost immediately.

"Now you four need a place to stay I am sure. Tommorow is the first day back from summer vacation for the students.I know all of you are sorted into Gryffindor, so you will have your quarters there.I will ask the house elves to make a new room for you all."said Dumbldore.Harry looked at Hermione to see how she took it but she looked as if she wasn't even there.Harry looked at Ron who was staring at Hermione and he shrugged.

"Tommorow Minerva will announce about the Time Traveling problem we have so as not to arouse suspicious looks from anybody."continued Dumbledore.Hermione snapped out of her daze almost instantly.

"But professor, nobody is supposed to know about it."said Hermione who covered her mouth.Harry understood her, he knew that no one should underestimate Dumbledore because he knows everything.Not only once has Harry corrected Dumbledore.But not only once has Harry been proven wrong about Dumbledore's judgements.

"Yes but as you have just told us.The potion consists of Belladonna.It will not only erase the memories of the drinker, but also those affected in his escapades.So no harm done.I am sure that they have gone back to their time, because if they haven't Harry here wouldn't be sitting right in front of me."said Dumbledore.

"So, we can tell them about the truth?About us?"asked Harry who was excited to see there reactions and also anxious.

"Yes, I believe you can."said Dumbledore.

"What truth?About me?"asked Sirius.

"We will tell you when we see you again."said Harry to his godfather.Sirius looked gobsmaked.

"That wont be necessary, Harry.I understand that you haven't done your 7th year?"asked Dumbledore.

Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded slowly.

"I will also allow you quarters at the dorm with the other four.I am quite sorry that we couldn't make two rooms for the women.But I hope you still stay in my good graces."said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

"We get to stay at Hogwarts to finish our 7th year?"squealed Hermione, who looked excited at the prospect of books and Homework.

"Yes."said Dumbledore.

"Boys and girls together?"asked Ron.

"Yes…But only you 7."said Dumbledore.

"I don't believe it!"said Harry.Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Me too!Its not fair.Can I sleep with them too?"said Ginny.

"Im afraid not.You have a dorm for you.There is a magical rule for that ms.Weasley."said Dumbledore.

"How about me?I haven't done my 7th year!"said George.

"Yes, well,I am quite sure that you stated that 'you are done with magical education and can take on the real world' Im afraid that you cannot be permitted."said Dumbledore.

"Alright then."said George half heartedly.

"Molly, Arthur, im sure these children need sleep, it is after all 10 pm."said Dumbledore.

"Yes, a good meal.We must be getting home then."said Molly who checked her watch.Arthur who was playing with Teddy the whole time and who was giggling like mad with him, jumped up and went for the door.

"Oh, ms Granger?ms.Evans?Please stay behind.The others may use my floo network."said Dumbledore.

"Yes of course."said Hermione and Lily.

The others stood up and lined up.

"Wait, where are we going again?"asked Sirius who looked apprehensive.

"Only the best place in the world."said Harry.

Molly smiled warmly at him.

"The Burrow!"cried Ginny and disappeared in the emerald green fire.


	3. Old friends are New Friends

Chapter 3:Old friends are new friends

Harry dropped to the ground coughing.He was never a fan of the floo powder.It was a weird night, even if he knew he would forget it, he still though it would be stuck in him forever.Seeing his dead father, mother and godfather was a shock for him.After all, this was unexpected.

He went inside the sitting room and sat down on the highly cushioned armchair.The Burrow was definitely Harry's favorite place.There were so many memories made there.

Suddenly another person coughing was heard in the living room.Harry stood up and hurriedly went to see who went next to him.Ron stood there dusting his robes.He looked up and saw Harry standing in front of him.

"These robes are dirty enough without floo powder.Where is Ginny?"said Ron looking behind Harry.

"I dunno.Probably in the kitchen."said Harry.

They went together in the sitting room.As Harry and Ron sat opposite each other, a game of chess was in order.

"Lets play chess."said Harry.

"Yes, lets."said Ron.

Ron conjured out of nowhere a battered and used up board of chess.As the two battled ominously, Ron winning, they heard yet again another coughing person.After a few more coughing and loud dusting and swearing someone knocked on the door.

"Huzzat?"asked Ron distracted.

"Its us…We want to talk to you two."

Harry and Ron looked at each other.Ron stood up to get the door, while Harry fixed up the board.His nerves where definitely getting to him because he kept on dropping the king.

They all filled in.James sat on the chair where Arthur usually sat.Sirius sat on the floor.Remus sat next to Sirius.They were all staring at the two.

"Im James Potter by the way.And this is Sirius Black.Remus Lupin."said James gesturing at the othe two who raised their hands in acknowledgment.

"We know that."said Ron.Harry was shaking."Im Ron.Ron Weasley."

"Yeah, son of Arthur and Molly.They were our batch mates you know.They were never separated."said Remus.Ron smiled not knowing how to react.

"How do you know our names?"asked James.

"It's a really long story."said Harry.

"Go on then.We have a lot of time."said Sirius who smoothing his hair at the mirror.Harry remembered that Sirius always had that smooth grace.

"It all starts with…Well, James and Lily."said Harry.James jumped at the sound of his name.

'Why us?"said James.

"Because…well, you-"said Harry but was cut of by Sirius.

"Don't tell me…They got married."said Sirius who was laughing like an idiot.

"Y-yeah."said Harry.James gave a triumphant whoop and started to dance with Sirius.

"And then…You had a baby."said Ron.

"Who?"asked James who stopped dancing.

"Harry."said Ron simply.James stared at Harry and sat back down as if the news was to much of a good thing.

"You are my son?"said James slightly breathless.

"Yes."said Harry who was turning to a shade of pink.

"That's why you look so much like prongs."said Remus eagerly.

'But he has…Lily's eyes."said Sirius who turned serious at the word 'Harry'.

"I wonder how Lily will take this.She hates James."said Remus.

"She will probably go kill James for shagging her."said Sirius.Ron and Harry laughed.James looked defiant.

"But you said they started dating at their 7th year."said Harry to Sirius.

"What year are you anyway?"asked Ron.

"7th…"said James slowly.His eyes brightening.

"So its probably soon after you get back to your time."said Harry.

"I thought I will rue the day the Lily Evans accepted prongs as her husband."said Remus.Sirius laughed.

"You started dating when you deflated your head a bit."said Harry.

James just shrugged.Sirius however was still thirsty for information.

"What else happened?"asked Sirius eagerly.

"Well…Voldemort.Thats what happened."said Harry.The three marauders looked up.

"You said his name."said Remus.

"You say his name too."said Harry.

"Yes, but, only Dumbledore says his name."said Sirius.

"Ill get to that later."said Harry."Voldemort was still very strong at that time…He ruled the wizarding community killed those that don't have a pureblood status.And at that time a prophecy was built.The boy born at July 31, whos parents deceived the Dark Lord twice.Neither could live while the other survives."

"No way."gasped James.

"And that boy was me.Mum and dad..I mean you and Lily, you sacrificed your life to save me.On the night of Halloween, Voldemort cast the spell on me…But I survived leaving me a mark."said Harry who put up his bangs to show his lightning shaped scar.James looked horrorstruck and worried.

"What happened?How did it happen?How did my son…I mean you, survive?"said James quickly.

"Dumbledore said that when Lily asked Voldemort to kill her instead of me, it cast a shield and he was gone."said Harry.

"I love you Lily."muttered James to the heavens.Sirius snickered.

"How did Voldemort know it was you?"asked Remus.

"Snape."said Ron.

"Snivellus…I knew you were a no good scumbag son of a-"said James angrily.

"But he helped protect me in the future he was a double agent.He was a spy for us to Voldemort."said Harry careful not to say that it was all for Lily or James might strangle someone.

"I still say hes a no good grease king."said James fuming.

"Anyway, I met Voldemort again for the 2nd time at Hogwarts.He was looking for the Sorcerer's Stone."said Harry.

"Blimey.How old were you then?"asked Remus.

"He was only eleven.Downright young to have so much to bear if you ask me."said Ron.

"And then, I met him for the 2nd time…In a form of a diary.He preserved his 16 year old self in it…He opened the chamber of secrets."said Harry.

"You mean…THE Chamber of Secrets?Salazar Slytherin's secret chamber?It wasn't a myth?"said Remus who was shocked.

"No it wasn't."said Harry.

"How'd you open it then?"asked James.

"Im a parsletounge…"said Harry.

Collective gasps met this one.

"You're a snake mouth?"asked Sirius.

"Voldemort transferred some of his powers to me on the night you died."said Harry looking at James who look dumbstruck.

"And then I met you Remus and you Sirius on my 3rd year."said Harry.

"Well?How'd I look?Probably more smashing looking than moony here."said Sirius wagging his eyebrow cockily.

"Uh…No."said Ron looking at his hands.

"What do you mean?Moony looks better than me?C'est imposible!"said Sirius who looked scandalized.

"Padfoot…"said Remus warningly.

"You were sort of a convicted murderer of 12 muggles and 1 wizard.You escaped Azcaban…so you would know that you wouldn't look smashing at all."said Harry quietly.

"I DID WHAT?!"cried Sirius as the two other marauder's jaws dropped.

"Don't worry you were innocent you were a great godfather too …"said Harry.

"I m sure I was."said Sirius trying to help himself regain poise.

"But wormtail…"started Ron.

"What did wormatail do?"asked Remus.

"He was the secret keeper when Sirius conviced James and Lily to change to him instead.But they didn't know that he was in the league with Voldemort.Sirius sort of cornered Wormtail and Wormtail blasted a whole street apart and cut of his finger, turned into a rat and pretended his own death."said Harry.James swore audibly.Sirius was breathing heavily.Remus had his eyes opened so large it would pop out.

"That no good traitor."said James.

"Sirius went to Hogwarts and found Wormtail disguised as Ron's rat scabbers…He got away.And since Sirius still had no proof, he fled…At least you weren't guilty in my eyes."said Harry to Sirius who gave a strained smile.Remus pat him on the back and turned to Harry,

"How did you get to know me then?"asked Remus.

"You were our DADA professor."said Ron.

"Really?"said Remus breathlessly.

"He had it in him.Moony the prefect."muttered Sirius absentmindedly who was clutching his heart.

"Yeah."agreed James.

"But you had to leave."said Ron sadly.

"Why?"asked Remus but he looked like he knew the answer.

"Because on the night wormtail escaped you forgot to take your Wolfsbane potion.Me,Ron and Hermione could have died because you transformed right in front of us.Ron was strapped next to you."said Harry.

Remus covered his face and muttered something that sounded like :'Damn myself'.

"You were the best professor ever."said Harry and Remus beamed at him.

"But you resigned."said Ron.Remus smiled at Ron.

"Safety first…That's what I would have really done."said Remus happily and he gave himself a pat.

"So what else happened?"asked James.

"On my 4th year, Voldemort came back…Alive and I faced him."said Harry.James' eyes widened.

"How many times did you face him, Harry?"asked Sirius despite himself.

"5 times…On my 1st ,2nd,4th,5th and just last year I face him."said Harry.

"What happened?"asked Remus and Harry knew their attention was way over rapped.

"Dumbledore left us a mission…Meaning Me, Ron and Hermione.I had to kill Voldemort.In the end, after I have done what Dumbledore wanted us to do-"said Harry but was cut of by Sirius.

"What mission?What were you supposed to do?"asked Sirius.

"We cant tell anyone…Even now that its done, it best not to say it."said Ron.

The three marauders nodded in understanding but still looked curious so Harry pressed on.

"Anyway, I killed Voldemort…But Remus…"said Harry.

"What?"

"You died with your wife, just after you had Teddy."said Harry sadly.

"Whos Teddy?I had a son?"exclaimed Remus.

"Hes alive you know,Teddy."said Ron, grinning.

"Where is he?"said James.

"He was the baby whos hair changed every hour…The one Arthur was playing with at Mcgonagall's office."said Harry.Remus smiled.

"How'd I die then?"asked Sirius.

"Do you really want to know?"asked Ron.

"Yes…A man, though not really possible, has a right to know how he dies."said Sirius.James actually smiled.

"You died because of Bellatrix, your cousin.She sent the killing curse on you and you got sucked to the dark veil in the Ministry of Magic."said Harry who remembered it clearly.All the tears…The anger.The regret.It took him a whole lot of a year to get over his death.

"Wow."said Sirius, looking amazed.Remus chuckled.

"Just like padfoot, to be amazed at him dying."said Remus.Harry laughed.

"No…Its just that...Wow."said Sirius with glazed wide eyes.

"That was on the 5th year, when I found out about the prophecy and stuff.But when you died, Sirius, they pronounced you innocent."said Harry.Sirius beamed like crazy.

"Is that traitor, Wormtail,still alive?"asked James through gritted teeth.

"No…He sort of killed himself."said Harry.

"Sort of?"

"Yeah well, the silver arm that Voldemort gave him on my 4th year (as a reward for bringing him back) killed him.When he gave mercy to me when he was about to kill me.He owed me."said Harry.

"Why?"asked the three others.

"I saved him when you were about to kill him, Sirius and Remus."said Harry.

"YOU SAVED THAT MURDERING PRAT? ARE YOU AN IDIOT OR WHAT?"cried Sirius.Clearly he wasn't over that Azcaban news.

"Calm down.I think Harry did the right thing."said James.Harry smiled at him.At least he did do what he thought his father would have done.

And a silence followed.Everyone trapped in their own thoughts.Occasionally someone would voice out their thoughts and every few minites someone would swear.

Suddenly their silence was broken when someone knocked on their door and entered.Hermione, Ginny, George and Lily went in laughing about a joke George just cracked.

"Hey guys!What are you up too?"asked Ginny.Who sat on the same seat as Harry.Lily sat beside Hermione on the floor fumbling with a thick book.George sat beside Ron.

"We were just talking.About the past."said Harry.

"Glad I wasn't there…Could have been hard.Okay there Sirius?"asked George.

"Yeah…Thanks.You are?"

"George Weasley.I got your Marauders map…And I bestowed it upon Harry.I am your forerunner, your number 1 fan.Actually my dead twin was too."added George as an afterthought.

"You know about the map?Excellent!"said Sirius who didnt hear much but the first part.

"I cant believe I wasn't there though…I want to know what happened too!"said Lily.James stared at her.Then he conjured what looked like a mini-pensive.

"I learned this trick from my dad.Here…ill be the one."said James and he brought out his wand and took out right from his head silvery stuff.Neither solid nor gas.

He placed it carefully and he gestured Lily to dive in.Lily did as she wanted to with Hermione, Ginny and George.After a few minites, they went out and Hermione, Ginny and George looked as if the stuff they just saw was boring.Hermione went back to her book.

Lily however was a different story.She was paler than pale.The marauders, and the others were watching her.It looked like she was about to explode.Then without warning she burst into tears.Remus went right up to her and put an arm around her.

"I-I don't belive it…I-I have a son…And hes right over there."said Lily as she released herself from Remus and hugged Harry so tight Harry could fell tears splattering on his back.

"Don't worry…Uhm…I don't know what to say really."said Harry honestly.Lily gave a chocked laugh and turned to James.

"I cant belive it.I married him…I married you!Whats gotten into me?"cried Lily who burst into renewed tears.

She looked scandalized.Then after a split second, James kneeled before her and he took her hand and kissed it.Lily blushed through her tears.

"Lily, my love, my soul, my spirit…Will you go out with me?"said James passionately.Remus and Sirius was hooting.Harry and Ron tried not to laugh.Hermione and Ginny were giggling.George looked as if he was about to burst.But everyone's eyes were on Lily.

But when she was about to open her mouth, the door opened with a bang.It looked as if it opened on it own accord, but mrs. Weasley opened it with her wand.Her voice magnified,

"Dinner is ready!"

They all filed out.James who looked disappointed stood up slowly and followed a laughing Sirius and Remus.Harry left with Ron and Hermione.Ginny and George.Lily however sat down on the armchair that James occupied and muttered to only herself,

"James Potter, you really are something."

She then stood up cast a spell on herself to look like she never cried and looked at the mirror.She pulled her hair back in a neat ponytail and smiled to herself.Then she saw Hermione standing on the frame of the door.

"Dinner is ready, if we don't get there soon, it would all be gone…Molly is an excellent cook."said Hermione smiling.

And Lily followed suit.


	4. Back to Hogwarts and Special Treatment

Chapter 4:Back to Hogwarts and Special Treatment

Harry woke up feeling cold water splash on his skin.He looked around.Standing above him was Remus.He had his wand out and Harry's suspicions was true.Someone did splash him with water.

"What did you do that for?"asked Harry wiping his wet face and standing up while pulling out his wand, poised to attack.

"I woke up first you know.Molly said to wake the others up.I asked Hermione how it works and she said to splash you with water,Care to help me, Harry?"asked Remus who pointed his wand at ron.

"Love too."said Harry after a dried himself with a spell Dumbledore taught him.

"Aguamenti!"

"Rictusempra!"

Ron woke up with a start laughing so hard he fell of the bed and Harry and Remus high fived and Remus surveyed the scene with mild interest.

"I didn't think about that spell…Great.Tickling with water.Sure to wake up even the most heavy sleepers."said Remus.Harry laughed and took the spell of Ron who stood up swearing and drying himself.

"I swear.I like it better when Hermione wakes me."said Ron glaring at them both.

"Ready for the next attack"said Harry flicking his wand.

But there was no need for a second attack.The loud laughter of Ron woke Sirius and James up who were sleeping on the floor.They were both stirring.James gave a huge yawn.

"Whats going on?Did someone pull a trick without me?"said Sirius through his yawns.

"Nothing."said Remus with a good im innocent look.

"Whatever."said James standing up.

Hermione peeped her head in the door and she looked anxious about something.

"Whats wrong Hermione?"asked Ron.

"It's the first day of school for the three of us…and I haven't got any robes, books, stuff!I haven't even read anything yet!Not unless you count Liuvengard Bvardiani Time Travel Book!"said Hermione frantically.

"Oh man, she right.We haven't got any stuff…"said James.

"What are we going to do?"said Hermione in a frightened whisper.

"Don't worry.Im sure Mcgonagall can help us or arrange a way to get to Diagon Alley."said Harry.

"We could apparate there."said Ron.Everyone but Hermione and Remus nodded in agreement.

"HOW many times do I have to tell you?You cannot apparate or dissapparate inside Hogwarts!Honestly, you should all read Hogwarts, a History.It wont kill you."said Hermione exasperated.

Suddenly Molly called all their names to go down for breakfast.

When they got down Molly looked a little frantic.She was running from here to there.Even if Ginny was managing the stove.Lily was sitting on the table chatting with Ginny when they entered.

"You lot, George and Arthur could greet you people goodbye so they send you their luck.Bill and Fleur are taking care of Teddy at Shell e on, breakfast now."she said and the all bustled to their seats and ate their food.

Remus looked thoughtful and finally voiced out his thoughts,

"When can I see my son again?"

Molly turned around and she stared at him.

"You know about it then? Well, Teddy always comes to stay here on weekends.He lives with his grandmother, Andromeda."said Molly.

"Wait a second.You married my cousins daughter?Oh merlin, were related!"said Sirius enthusiastically.

"Sirius, don't swear on the table."said Remus but he looked pleased all the same.

After a delicious meal of breakfast they all boarded the Knightbus. James, Remus and Lily, who have never been on the Knightbus was dazzled by it.

"I never been here before!This is extraordinary magic indeed."said Lily enthusiastically.

"You wont think its fantastic after one stop I assure you."said Sirius.

"You've ridden this before?"asked Harry.

"Yes.When I ran away from my house…I swore I'd never live there again."said Sirius with a grim expression.

" #12 Grimmauld Place…"said Harry.

"How'd you know that?"said Sirius curiously.

"It used to be headquarters for Order of the Phoenix."said Hermione.

"Order of the Phoenix?"said Lily.

"It's a secret organization held and founded by Dumbledore.Its against Voldemort.Cool eh?"said Ron.

"Yeah, I guess."said Sirius.

"You left me that house you know…and Kreacher."said Harry.

Sirius laughed.

"Sorry 'bout that…Reckon I sucked as a godfather."said Sirius.

"No.You were the best…and only."said Harry.Sirius beamed.

Then the Knightbus started to move.When it came to a halting stop at the Leaky Cauldron, Almost everyone stumbled on the floor.Harry and Sirius however knew they had to hold on the armchair to keep themselves from falling.

When they got to the gates of Hogwarts, they all boarded off and Molly kissed them all goodbye even the newcomers.

The climed the stone steps and when the got to the entrance hall, it was packed with students and teachers.Then without warning a booming voice boomed in their ears.

"What'r yeh three doin' hir?Just kiddin' with yeh.I knew o'cors…"said Hagrid as he pulled them all in a rib cracking hug.

"Hagrid?"said Lily.

Hagrid turned and hugged Lily, James, Sirius and Remus.

"I cant b'live it…Wen prof Dumbledore said it I couldn't b'live it!"said Hagrid through his tears.James and Sirius were laughing.

They all went into the Great Hall.Everywhere they go people were pointing.Since the other 4 were not used to seeing Harry being pointed at they glared at them and Lily kept on saying 'its rude to point' or 'Yes yes'.

"Its okay mu- I mean Lily.Im used to this.I had to put up with it for years."said Harry.

"Okay…If your sure."said Lily uncertainly.

Lily and Hermione sat beside each other and pulled out the Liuvengard Bvardiani book again.Ron rolled his eyes and sat beside Harry.Sirius and James sat in front of Harry and Ron.Then they saw Mcgonagall stand up in her throne like chair.It felt weird for Harry to see Mcgongall make a speech instead of Dumbledore.

"Welcome back students.Now, I have a few very important announcements to say before we start the feast. As you may see sitting at the Gryffindor table, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.You may all know that they were not able to attend their last year in Hogwarts because of certain-arrangements-so we welcome them back until the end of the school year.So that they could finish their magical education to pursue their careers."said Mcgonagall which was followed by a huge applause.

"And also…You may also see…Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin sitting there…In 17 year old bodies.It may shock you all but Professor Dumbledore seems to think you should all know the truth."

The other tables were craning their necks to see them.It would really shock them to see the dead parents of Harry Potter, and an ex-mass murderer, and their old DADA professor, sitting there matter-of-factly.

Lily was blushing so hard it could've matched her hair.James and Sirius were bowing to their 'audience'.Remus was trying not to be a spotlight.

"They have come from the past, by an accident concerning a timeturner.Now, they will be sleeping in a new room installed at the Gryffindor towers.Potter, Granger and Weasley will sleep with them seeing as there is no other room."

And when she finished there was a murmur of talk as the food appeared.

"You'll get used to it too."said Harry in undertone to Lily, who looked like she was on fire.

"I don't know about you…But I think this going to be an excellent school year."said Sirius who blew a kiss to a flirty Ravenclaw.

"Whatever you say, Padfoot."said James.

''''  
After the feast the walked in full speed.Panthing, they got to the tower before anyone else.The fat lady eyed them with interest.

"I didn't expect to see you back again…and im talking about all of you."said the Fat Lady.

"Yes well…'Piusiolo'"said Lily.

"How'd you know the password?"asked Ron.

"Oh Ron, I talk to the prefects."said Lily rolling her eyes.Hermione giggled.

They got in the portrait hole.The first thing they spotted was a door right in the middle of both girls and boys dormitories.It said right in the middle.Written in great gold letters were,

"The Marauders and The Golden Trio"

They all smiled to themselves.

"Well, they did their homework then.Lets go in!"said Sirius.

But they couldn't.When Sirius turned the knob, it became metal hot.Then words appeared on it.

"Password?"

Sirius who was rubbing his palm angrily kicked the door.The others looked anxious.

"What password?"asked Harry.

"I dunno."said Lily.

"I think its asking us to make a password for ourselves."said James who was rubbing the polished wood.

"Worth a try."said Remus.

"I think…'The Broken Time Turner'…"said Harry confidently.

The door opened and They all grinned at Harry.

"Great password, Prongs jr."said Sirius.

They looked around and saw with great surprise on each bed was their books, some fashionable muggle clothes and their robes also all the stuff they need.Even on the corner was two cleansweeps.

On top of their beds were their names written in gold letters.

"Well…I could definitely get used to this treatment."said Sirius.

"Me too…definitely."said Lily who was sitting on her bed and picking up some muggle clothes with interest.

"But you know, if you guys are going to have to stay here for a year, it means you have to take N.E.W.Ts with us."said Hermione who was just beside Lily.

"Oh damn.I forgot its N.E.W.T year.Even in our time, it slipped my mind."said James punching his feather-stuffed pillow.

Hermione who seemed to have gone blank all over again picked up the nearest book on her right.Then she gave a piercing shriek that everyone turned to her.

"We have to brew the Amortentia this year?Its in the N.E.W.Ts!Oh no…its completely difficult.And I haven't read anything much about it yet!"said a scandalized Hermione.Lily got out from her bed and took the book from Hermione and shrieked just like Hermione.The boys merely laughed and shrugged it off.

"I cant wait for tomorrow.Since Snape is not our Potions master, we could all have a great lesson."said Harry smiling at the thought of his dead Potions master.Lily and Hermione who were still pouring over the potions book didn't say anything.Sirius, James and Remus looked up.

"I am still wondering how that prat became a teacher."said James.

"Yeah…I thought that greasy head off his slipped out all the things he learned."said Sirius.

"He was pretty good at potions…Him and Lily."said Remus, looking thoughtful.At the sound of her name Lily looked up and gave Remus a questioning look.

"Nothing."said Remus who dusted of unnecessarily his new robes.

"mhmm…"said Lily and turned back to the book in which Hermione was sobbing in.

After they talked more about Snape, their conversation turned into complete quiet.Harry knew they were all thinking of one thing.How are they going to fit in with a crowd that wants to make them all stand out?


	5. Breakfast and Outbursts

Chapter 5:Breakfast and Outbursts

"Harry, wake up!"said a voice who was slapping him a little to hard on the face.

Harry who was still in dreamland gave a grunt and slapped off the hand.He heard an annoyed "ugh..men." at his right and he opened his eyes.Ron was standing over him and Hermione who was watching looked annoyed.

"What?Cant you see im sleeping?What are you doing here anyway?"said Harry rubbing his eyes and he took his glasses and looked around.He just remembered with a tiny jolt, that he is back to Hogwarts and his parents, godfather and his old DADA teacher came from the future.

Ron, who seemed satisfied that Harry was awake, slipped on his robes and fixed his bed.Hermione was eating some toast.

"Harry, Ill see you later, I have to go to the library.Me and Lily have to meet Mcgonagall later to discuss the potion.Ill see you at Defense!Oh and you know?Kingsley is our new professor!"said Hermione who was rushing past with Lily and disappeared at the door.

Harry looked around.James was wipong his glasses and checking his refelection.Sirius still looked asleep.Remus was clutching his wand and pointing it right at Sirius' tummy.Then he cried,

"AGUAMENTI!"

Sirius jumped out of his bed dripping wet and screamed,

"Where's the fire?!"

Then he realized what happened and lunged forward to Remus who was running around trying to avoid a hex from an angry Sirius.James, Harry and Ron was howling with laughter.

When the laughter subsided, James turned to Sirius and said,

"We have to get to breakfast soon or that Kingsley bloke will be at our necks"

Sirius nodded in agreement.They both went out and beckoned Harry, Remus and Ron to come with them.When they got out, the door magically disappeard and was replaced by an ugly portrait of a man standing with a marquee at his heels.Then he bowed his head slyly when the 5 turned to him.

"Hmm…Hogwarts really is magical.I mean, who ever taught an ugly monkey like that would have to guard the greatest wizards of all time?"said Sirius.James laughed, amused at what Sirius said.Remus however turned to the portrait who was flushed with anger.

"Kind sir, are you our guardian?"he asked all too politely.The portrait grinned evilly,

"Yes.Thou shalt not enter my gates.You must sayeth thy password."he said.Remus just nodded and went out the portrait whole, the others followed suit.

''''  
When Harry and the others went in everyone turned their heads to them.Some even stood up to get a good view.He sat down next to Ron and Remus.Sirius and James however stood up.Remus turned to his plate and muttered to Ron and Harry,

"Don't mind them, they really like the attention.They'd probably say a speech or something.I just hope the teachers don't notice."he said.Harry turned and Ron took the plate of bacon.Remus was right.They were up to something, because they where whispering to each other.James and Sirius took out their wands and pointed it to their mouths.And muttered 'sonorus',

"Hello Hogwarts students.My name is James Potter."said James, his voice magically magnified to a million.

Everyones heads turned to their direction.Most with amused and interested expression.But a very few mostly from the Slytherin lot looked annoyed.Harry looked up at the teachers table.Mcgonagall's chair was thankfully empty.The teachers were looking at James, not quite sure at what to do.

"And im Sirius Black."said Sirius, grinning like an idiot.

At these word however, everyone started talking to each other.The 1st year students were pointing at Sirius with contorted faces.

"Oh come on, don't tell me…Im the dangerous mass murderer Sirius Black who murdered Peter Pettigrew one of my faithful friends?"said Sirius sarcastically giving everyone the quota on the word "Faithful".Everyone stared at him.

"Well hes not.Im sure you all know that…Im here because I want to stress something."said James who cleared his throat.All eyes moved to James."We didn't come here to your time to make havoc.In the first place, we shouldn't be here.But im asking you all to mind your own business.My son, Harry…Well, hes faced more than anyone.And its not helpful when you lot point or whisper when he passes."

Harry turned scarlet because everyone looked at him for a second.

"Yes, it may seem that me…Lily, Sirius, and Remus here are back from the dead.You'd probably be freaked out by our coming back.But don't worry…we will be gone on the end of this school year."

"And im not a dangerous mass murderer…So don't be afraid to ask for my autograph!"said Sirius.There was a ring of laughter at this, and at that they both sat down.After a few laughs and giggles, they all returned to their food.James and Sirius high-fived and Remus rolled his eyes completely used to it.Harry laughed and Ron looked like he was choking on his sausage.Harry pat him hard on the back.

"Thanks…You two really are something."said Ron hoarsely massaging his throat.

"That was great.Way to shove that on their faces on the first day!"said Sirius laughing.

"Wait till they realize that they just accepted a couple of rule breaking dodos."said James getting some toast.

"I think Fred and George would've given you a run for your money."said Harry who remembered what Hagrid said.

"Who's Fred?"asked Remus.

Ron paled.The Weasley family was not to keen to talking about Fred.

"George's twin."said Harry looking at Ron who became interested at the tablecloth all of a sudden.

"What happened to him?I didn't seem him at the burrow."said Sirius.

"He died…Last year…At the last war."said Harry sadly remembering all of a sudden the etching of his last laugh.

Sirius who was drinking thoroughly at his goblet spat out his pumpkin juice drenching the whole table cloth.Lily and Hermione who just came in the great hall, just in time to see the disgusting scene.

"Ugh.Sirius…Cant you keep your food in you mouth?"asked Lily, sitting next to James, far away from the drenched table cloth.

Sirius ignored her and turned to Ron.

"Im sorry to hear that…"said Sirius.

Ron nodded and went back to his bacon.Sirius cleaned up his mess and started to talk about quidditch.

"I really want to sign up for the Quidditch team."said James in reply to his question.

"Harry used to be in the team…Seeker."said Hermione.

"Oh really?I used to be a seeker too…I bet you were great on the field."said James proudly.

"He was the youngest seeker in the century…got in at his 1st year!"said Ron.Keen to talk now that it was away from Fred.

As if on cue, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, Nick Bell, sat down and slammed his hands on the table.He was the brother of ex-chaser Katie Bell.

"Whats wrong Nick?"asked Ron.

"Dennis quit.He wont be seeker anymore."said Nick angrily.

"Why?"asked James.

"He said that since Harry is here, he wont be seeker anymore so Harry could be one."said Nick turning to Harry.

"Don't blame me…"said Harry.

"I don't…so Harry, could you be our seeker?"asked Nick looking hopeful.

"I dunno…depends on Mcgonagall…But I don't think I can be…Im 18…"added Harry.Nick however, remained passive.

"So what?She wants Gryffindor to win.Who cares if your 18?"said Nick.

"I dunno.."said Harry, unsure.James cleared his throat.Nick turned to him.

"I could be seeker…Im 17."said James.

"You need to try out."said Nick now looking at the high table for Mcgonagall.

"Look…Im really good.I used to be seeker for Gryffindor!Havent you seen the trophy room?"said James now getting angry at his lack of notice.

"Not really…anyway, Harry.Mcgonagall is at her office.Best go to her as soon as possible."

And with that he stood up ignoring James' glares.

"Can you belive him?Not knowing that I used to be seeker.That I bought a championship for 5 consecutive years!That I, James Potter, brought Gryffindor at its finest!"cried James angrily.

"Get a grip of yourself…He wasn't even born at that time…"said Lily who rolled her eyes at his outburst.

"I just don't get it."muttered James.

"Im just sure that Mcgonagall wont allow me…Its an unfair advantage…Im even lucky enough to be able to attend Hogwarts again."said Harry.At this James brightened up and looked slightly guilty.

"Its not that I don't want you to be seeker…Its just that, well, I cant stand a year without Quidditch…"said James.Harry smiled at him…He knew exactly how it felt to miss Quidditch so much.He spent half a year without his broomstick and he suffered a lot because of it.

"Anyway, here comes our schedules."said Lily, looking excited.Ginny was carrying a whole stack of papers and Harry stood up to help her.

"Hey Ginny…"said Harry.Ginny smiled at him and gave him the stacks and she went to her friends who were giggling madly.

"Thanks Harry!"said Ginny and she kissed him on the cheek.Harry felt his cheeks burn as James and Sirius started hooting.

After a hasty disturbing of schedules Harry looked down on his.

Mon-Wed-Fri  
8:00:Defense Against the Dark Arts  
9:00:Transfiguration  
10:00:History of Magic  
11:00:lunch  
12:00:Free Period  
1:00:Herbology  
2:00:Charms

Tue-Thurs  
8:00:Potions  
9:00:Transfiguration  
10:00:Defense Against the Dark Arts  
11:00:lunch  
12:00:Free period  
1:00:History of Magic  
2:00:Charms

Harry looked up and stared at Ron's schedule. He did have most of Harry's classes except Potions and History of Magic.Hermione, Lily and Remus had the same schedules…Only difference from Harry is that there was no Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.James and Sirius had the same too.Except they had Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies.

Most of his classes where with his friends.Except Ron would be missing out on Potions and HM.Harry knew that Hermione was brilliant.But from what he heard from everyone.James, Sirius, Remus and Lily were brilliant too.He felt sorry for Ron, but Ron didn't look to sad in fact he even said,

"Look! three free periods!"

After finishing their breakfast, they all stood up and went for their first class…Defense Against the Dark Arts.


	6. The Auror

Chapter 6: The Auror

They all filed in the classroom. It looked really different now rather than its predecesors.Lockhart, filled his with his toothy-grinned pictures.Lupin, filled his with fascinating creatures. Moody, or he thought it was, filled his with gadgets from his ex-auror days. Umbridge, filled hers with pictures of horrid looking fluffy kittens in pink. Snape, filled his room with pictures of suffering.

But now the room looked really bare.Literally.The walls had no pictures, no creatures, no gadgets, no kittens.It had nothing.The benches and tables were spreaded neatly at the corner.The blackboard however had neat handwritten writing.

Professor Kingsley Shacklebot

That was all that was written.When he looked at the others, it seemed that they too were amazed by the room.It was bare, but there was an air of learning.

Then below Kingsley's name new words formed.

Please sit down and get ready for the lesson.  
WANDS OUT.

They all sat obediently, merely waiting for what would happen to them in this peculiar room.When the hubbub subsided someone appeared out of nowhere.He was bald, and black.He had one earring on his ear.This was Kingsley.

The people jumped in surprise.

"That was a very useful spell…You will have to be able to do it.It is called a Dissilutionment Charm.But I wont be the one to teach you that Flitwick will.I am here to teach you, Defense Against the Dark arts.My name is Kingsley Shacklebot.I prefer to be called by my name.Not Professor."said Kingsley, in his deep slow strong voice.They nodded.

"Now, as you notice, this classroom is empty.I decided you do not need your tables or chairs to learn this valuable art.A young boy showed us older men that people need practice to achieve their goal."

Harry knew he was talking about him, because he taught a whole class for a year and they've done perfectly.

"Wands out.I will teach you the basics…We start with 'Stupefy' Its clear to me that all defensive spells will be used in the N.E.W.Ts…Stand up now."

As everyone stood up and put out their wands, a long list showed on the blackboard.All defensive spells that Harry taught the D.A was there.Plus more new ones, but those were at the last.Kingsley proved to be a very good teacher.He was patient with everyone.He never lost his mind when someone didn't get it right.

"Pair up now, I will go around and see if you made progress.If you did, we procede to the next spell."

Harry paired up with Ron, Hermione and Lily, Sirius and James, Remus and Ginny…Harry stunned Ron a couple of times but Harry ducked and turned to every stunner that Ron shot at him.

"Harry, let me stun you already."said Ron, looking frustrated.

"That was very good, Harry.You do have makings of an auror."said Kingsley behind his back.Harry jumped and was surprised when a very strong stunner hit him.

Harry stirred amazed at Ron.Ron looked shocked at himself.

"I stunned you."said Ron simply.Hermione who was having quite a fight with Lily laughed at Ron which had her stunned.Lily giggled.

"Well done, Ronald..."said Hermione sarcastically rubbing her chest.

"If it weren't for Kingsley…"started Harry.

"Rule number one: don't keep your guard down."said Kingsley who was ducking to miss a stunner.

"Its true Harry.I Havent even stunned Sirius here."said James who was sweating.Both of them have missed their stuns.

"Its all luck Harry, Don't listen to prongs!"said Sirius who moved just in time to miss another stun.

The class went on and on, it shocked Harry that even when he taught the DA those who have missed it, didn't know how to stun properly.They keep falling backwards instead of their partner.

At the end of the class, everyone was sweaty and happy that they could do a decent stun.As they sat back down exhausted but happy, Kingsley smiled at them.

"You all done great."said Kinglsley.

"Professor!"called a student.But with the look Kingsley gave him he raised his hand.

"Uhm…Kingsley, I mean.What do we do next?"asked the boy.

"Im afraid our hour is over.Ill be teaching you how to disarm at our next lesson."stated Kingsley.Everyone looked sad that the class was over but looked excited about disarming.

Everyone left with a happy smile, it seems that they all taught they have a great new teacher.One who could give Lupin a challenge alright.

"Hey…That's really rude.I was also a good teacher wasn't I?"asked Remus who just heard a burly 7th year talk about Kingsley.

"Of course you were…Its just that Kingsley is better."said Sirius.Remus frowned.

"You got rid of Peeves.That was really cool."said Hermione.Remus smiled at her.As Hermione left with Lily,saying

"I have a surprise for you!meet me at Transiguration!"

Remus turned to Sirius and whispered something to him.Sirius laughed so hard he looked as if he was struggling not to say anything.

"What is it?"asked James looking curious.Sirius whispered and they both laughed.

"Whats going on?It unfair.Tell us."said Ron eager.

"Its just that…Well, Remus has a itty bitty crush on Hermione."said Sirius.Remus blushed and punched Sirius.

"I told you not to tell anyone!"said Remus blushing.Ron paled.

"Im sorry.It slipped."said Sirius as he and James burst into peels of laughter.

"Remus, uhm.Its just that well, I don't know how to say it…"started Ron.

"I know…Shes your girlfriend.I just said to Sirius that I think that she really amazing.No harm..."said Remus who looked embarrassed as Sirius laughed louder.

"Okay…I guess."said Ron who gave a forced smile that looked quite painful.

They walked to their Transfiguration class.Ron and Remus where laughing about something.As they sat to their usual seats they saw that Hermione and Lily where sitting right in front of the class.When the whole class went in Hermione stood.

"Hello, uhm…Im Hermione.Granger.Prof Mcgonagall said that im...I-I could teach just for today, the Professor is not here yet, she has an important engagement.Well, since I am still a student, she excused me of the N.E.W.Ts for transfiguration…so im here to teach.I hope that's okay with you all."said Hermione fast.Harry, Ron and the marauders jaws dropped.Not only them but everyone was staring at Hermione with their jaws dropped except for Lily.

"Are you kidding me?Thats great!"said Ron.Hermione smiled at him."and you don't have to do the exams too!"

Everyone nodded.Hermione who wasn't exactly tall reached for the book high above the bookself.As she opened it she straightened herself up and turned to the class who looked at her expectantly.

"Okay class, today we will learn how to shape shift our body parts…repeat after me 'Metamorphius Metamorphamus'"said Hermione clearly and confidently.After everyone said it right she took out her wand and pointed it at her eyes.

"Metamorphius Metamorphus"said Hermione.Her eyes changes into clear color green.Then she waved her wand and her eyes turned back to regular brown.

"Now try it yourself.Remember, if you do not concentrate or say the spell clearly you will have side effects such as spots and other unregular things you see in a body.I want you to try it on yourself."

The class ended.But it was clear that Hermione's standards were really high.Because only Lily and Remus were able to transform their ears to elf ones.So she gave them homework which made Ron extremely angry.The whole day in every class, Ron carried on a very bad mood which made Hermione annoyed and she cornered him in the Gryffindor common room.Harry who was talking to Ron, looked up.

"Ronald Weasley!What is wrong with you?"said Hermione angrily.

"What makes you think im angry?"said Ron who was turning redder because Hermione's loud voice attracted the 1st years sitting next to the fireplace.

"You know what I mean, ever since I gave you homework-"said Hermione fuming but Ron cut her off.

"We didn't need homework."said Ron simply.

"Where you able to transform yourself then?"asked Hermione putting her face close to Ron that Ron was a few inches from her.

"N-no…"said Ron.

"Then you deserve homework!"spat Hermione.

"NO WE DON'T!"said Ron, pushing Hermione but she stayed still.

"I don't see Harry complaining there !"said Hermione pointing a shaking finger to Harry who blushed.

"Don't drag me into this, Mione."muttered Harry.

"DON'T CALL ME MIONE!"said Hermione loudly.

"Okay okay…Calm down Mio- I mean Hermione."said Harry pulling Hermione off Ron.

"I think we do deserve homework."said Harry.

"Thank you." Said Hermione brushing hair angrily off her face.

"Fine."said Ron who looked heated.

"Fine."said Hermione and she went inside their room and slammed the door so hard the Portrait turned.The portrait was so angry it muttered a bad word which caused the first years to gasp.

Sirius, Remus, Lily and James stared at the whole scene open-mouthed.Lily who gazed angrily at Ron went in the Dorm and slammed it harder than Hermione which caused the angry portrait to fall.Sirius picked it up and muttered a quick, "sorry".Remus and James sat next to Ron.

"You know, she wont love you for being stubborn."said Remus.James nodded.Sirius who just sat down said nothing.

"I know that.Its just that…She's just filling in.No right to give me any homework."said Ron defiantly.

"Im a girl magnet.I could admit that."said Sirius, in which James snorted."But I never treat a girl like that."

Ron grimaced at Sirius.

"I guess I got to say sorry?"said Ron.The others nodded.

"Yes, I guess so too."said Harry fiddling with his shirt.

Ron stood up without another word.After a few hours, they all heard Hermione scream,

"I don't even know why I AGREED to be your girlfriend!"

Then an angry retort sounded from Ron,

"That's because you love me!"

Hermione sounded so angry that they heard her pound the desk,

"NO I DON'T!"

Ron then replied sounding like a boombox,

"YES YOU DO!Why don't you just admit it!"

Then there was silence.Harry strongly suspected that they kissed each other, because after a few seconds, a blushing Lily went out and sat down refusing to say anything. James however forced something out,

"So.What happened?We didn't hear anything."said James in perfect feigned innocence.

Lily who looked suspicious just gave a smile and said,

"Nothing."

Then out came Hermione and Ron, both blushing like crazy, holding hands.

"So im betting your IT again?"said Harry grinning.

"No.With that look you'd think they just got engaged."said Sirius.Hermione giggled girlishly which made the others except Ron raise their eyebrows.

"Hermione?"said Lily not very sure.

"Yes?"said Hermione in a glazed look that looked like she just fell from Heaven to a whole vat of low-calorie chocolate.

"Are you okay?You seem…"began Harry but he didn't seem to know what she seemed like.Hermione and Ron then sat down on the same chair and began looking at each other like there was no one there.

There was definitely something wrong with them, thought Harry.With the look on the other boys faces it seemed that they were thinking the same thing.

"Are you boys THAT dense?"said Lily.The boys gave her a skeptical look."Let me just say that...Those two are in love!"

With the word love Ron bounded of the chair and did a complicated twirl of his arm and said in a sickly sweet voice,

"Will you dance with me, my love?"

Hermione smiled and fell into the arms of Ron and said in a voice that matched Ron's,

"I will…But.There is no music."

Ron put his face closer to Hermione's and said,

"That's what makes it more romantic…"

All the people gave a small shocked gasp when Hermione and Ron started to dance like they were experts.At the end of the dance Ron bent over and gave Hermione a kiss.Another turn then-

SNAP.Ron dropped Hermione in mid twirl and Hermione felt, fortunately, on a plushed arm chair.Ron blushed.Hermione scowled and said loudly,

"Ronald!I TOLD you not to eat that chocolate!Its spiked with love potion, you idiot!"

Everyone laughed with relief.Seeing Hermione bully Ron and Ron fight back made everyone feel that its better that way.

"Whew, I thought they both gone out of their minds."said Harry.Lily giggled.

"Yeah, who do you think gave that to her?"asked Remus thoughtfully.But his question was answered instantly when they heard in their background,

"VICKY gave you that chocolate?!"said Ron swelling.

"Why yes, we are friends."said Hermione smirking at Ron's look of horror."And don't call him Vicky."

"Do you still call it friends when he sends you a love potion?Why'd you eat it anyway?"said Ron, ignoring Hermione's last comment.

"I didn't know.I just found out a few miniutes before we fought.It activated when you ate one too, and you k-kissed me."said Hermione.

"Hey, I forgot to do my Transfiguration homework, I need help!"said Sirius loudly winking at the others who realized that Sirius was stopping another fight.

"Yeah.Me too!I wonder who could help us!"said Lily while laughing silently.

Hermione who was about to scream turned and went to the others while producing out of nowhere, a huge book.

"Where do we start?"

Sirius grinned.


	7. Classes Again

Chapter 7: Classes again

The next day, was Friday the start of a weekend. Harry was always happy on weekends.But this particular weekend seemed to be punctured by Hermione and Ron, who decided yet again, that they did not want to see each other.

Harry seemed to be alone today, Ron was skulking at the dorm.The marauders were at breakfast.Hermione and Lily were at the library, because they were discussing the potion.Harry, who was not particularly used to being ignored decided to get ready for class.Potions was up and he was not happy about it.Even with Snape gone, he was never fond of potions.

He went inside the 'others' dorm, which the Gryffindors so fondly called it.Ron was perched on a chair his knees wobbling weakly at the side of the chair.

"I take it, your still upset?"said Harry grinning amused at Ron who grimaced.

"I just don't get it.Hermione is my girlfriend right? How do I make her REALLY like me?"piped up Ron who looked at Harry like a long-lost puppy in a storm.

"What do you mean?"asked Harry not really certain what Ron wants to say.

"We always fight!Its not funny anymore."cried Ron who looked agitated now.

"Ron, it's not my fault."said Harry mocking Ron who gave him an angry look.

"It really isn't."said Ron sadly.

Ron who always had a very tempered self, tried to always keep his head but never succeeded.Harry usually wondered how Hermione managed to cling to Ron.

"Its your temper."said Harry without hesitation.

"What?"said Ron who looked shocked.

"Ron…are you that stupid ?No offense but Hermione obviously never exactly poured all her loved to you because your temper was causing a bar on everything else."said Harry unsure where all the knowledge came from.

"What do you mean?"asked Ron this time.

"Why do you think did Hermione find Krum so interesting?Why did she choose to be with Krum in the first place? Why, after 6 years has she only kissed you last year?"continued Harry.

Ron seemed to dwell in all these words.Then after a few minutes of complete silence, Ron looked up suddenly.

"Maybe your right.I should really apologize this time."said Ron who rubbed his head as if in concentration.Harry stared at him and nodded slowly.Ron jumped out of his chair and bounded out of the door.

Harry who forgot about potions checked his watch and saw that it was only 5 minutes till class.He hurriedly picked up all his stuff and books and ran faster than a rabbit against a turtle.

''''  
Harry sprinted over to the classroom and was thankful not to run to anyone or Peeves. He puffed and panthed because of running and pushed the classroom door and stepped in. Prof Slughorn was sitting at his desk grading some essays when he saw Harry come in.

"Harry m'boy! Glad to see you.Really glad.How are you?"said Slughorn shaking Harry's hand jovially.

"Im f-fine.Where are the others?"asked Harry looking around.

"No one here yet. Actually I wanted to talk to you about something."said Slughorn glancing uncertainly at Harry.

"What is it, professor?" asked Harry who seemed a bit anxious.

"I heard rumors circulating around the campus. Huge rumors, if I should say so myself."said Slughorn pausing as if expecting Harry to say something.

"Ive heard that your mother, Lily and your father and two friends…Went back from the past?"continued Slughorn who seemed slightly ashamed at asking.

"Havent you heard from the starting feast?"asked Harry.Slughorn laughed.

"No… I had a startingly heated head cold. Is it true then?" asked Slughorn excited.

"Yes."said Harry who eyed Slughorn who was busy being happy to notice.

Suddenly the class filed in looking around. Slughorn went back to his seat while giving Harry a tiny wink.Harry turned and saw that Hermione and Ron were talking seriously while Ron was giving exaggerated hand gestures. Lily and the marauders were sitting at the next seat and Harry decided to seat next to Lily, because he slightly expected Ron and Hermione to start kissing all over again.

Lily was putting out her cauldron and seemed relaxed and took out her ingredients expertly.Harry watched her carefully remembering Slughorn say his mother was a natural.

"Harry hand me those beetle eyes would you?Harry?"said Lily who looked concerned at Harry's glassy gaze at her."Whats wrong?Are you sick?"

"Oh…no.Of course."sad Harry and handed her the glass.

He turned to Slughorn who trudged up to their table looking really happy indeed.

"LILY!"boomed Slughorn.Lily jumped so high that her beetle eyes scattered all over her robes.

"Scorgify."said Remus in a lazy flick of his hands.

"Professor Slughorn?You are looking -er- old."said Lily, Slughorn boomed more in laughter which caused James to wince.

"Lily, I really do admire your charm."said Slughorn and gave her a tight hug as if missing a really old friend.Lily smiled and tears welled up her eyes.

"Professor, have I been gone that long?"said Lily.Slughorn waved his hands dramatically and hugged James, Sirius and Remus who gagged a bit.

Then without further consent he went back to his chair wiping some tears from his eyes.

"Hes gone mental, he has."said Sirius who had a goofy grin on his face.James nodded laughing.Lily looked a little disturbed.

"Welcome back to another year…I am happy to include the new or old- I mean- students back here."said Slughorn happily.The Gryffindors exchanged glances.Without much talk he pointed with his hand the cauldron simmering beside him.It was clear and looked smooth like gelatin.It produced the most alluring smell that they smelled in their whole life."Who can tell me, yet again im sure, what this potion is?"

He smiled knowingly when Hermione's hand shot up like a bullet.Then chuckled when Lily and Remus raised their hands almost as fast as Hermione.

"Ahh yes, so many memories.My star students, in one classroom."said Slughorn oh-so reminiscently.

Lily and Hermione stared at each other hard, as if they were competing with each other.

"Yes, ms Evans?"

Hermione looked a bit disappointed but knew that she wasn't called because she recited the same thing just last last year.While Lily, hasn't in more that 50 years in Slughorn's eyes.

"Amortentia, professor. It produces love…Not really love, but a strong obsession and liking.It has its own unique scent to each person."said Lily.Slughorn winked at her.

"5 points to Gryffindor."said Slughorn.Lily beamed at James gave her the thumbs up."Yes, Amortentia.Harry, I know that you, just recently in fact, done this potion. So you will excuse me if you've done it but I wont be giving away points."

Harry, Hermione and Ron nodded vigorously.Harry was happy enough that he wouldn't be a spotlight this time, because the old Potions book of Snape was frayed and burnt along with everything missing in the Room of Requirement.

He waved his wand to the blackboard and indicated them all to start.

Harry gathered his things.Having done this potion, he knew what to do, so he decided to do his potion in top speed so he could watch his mother work.When he was done and his potion was clear as water, he realized Hermione was done also and was talking to Ron again, who was struggling with his potion.

Harry turned to Lily and saw that she was chopping some Caterpillars.She was indeed great at potions.It was mesmerizing how she could chop things with perfect accurancy.It was wonderful how she made the potion look so easy.Then her potion turned clearer than any clear Harry ever saw.It was like it was more than water.It looked like it was sterilized for hours.

Then Lily sighed happily and looked around and spotted Harry staring at her.

"Everything okay there, Harry?"she asked and looked at Harry's cauldron."Good job.It looks like it needs a little more though."

"T-that's fine."stuttered Harry.

"Are you okay?"asked Lily again who looked concerned.

"Nothing.You're good at potions."said Harry and Lily smiled at him and cleared her things.

After a few minutes, Slughorn announced that they fill their vials with their potions.When Lily dropped hers off with Harry, Slughorn boomed all over again.

"Just as I suspected.Family greatness!"

Hermione, Ron, Sirius and Remus laughed .James and Lily looked surprised.

"You know what I mean, Harry."said Slughorn winking and pointing at his nose just as Lockhart used to do it.

Then after that he shooed them all away while winking also at Lily and James who stared back.

"What was that about?"asked James.Lily frowned at him.

"Obviously he was talking to Harry about our g-genes…"said Lily looking unflattered with being Gene-fied with James.

"I guess so…It just sounds weird."said James.The others nodded, even Harry who was still red for being addressed that way.

They continued their walk to Transfiguration talking about anything but Genetic stuff.When they got to the door, Ron turned to Hermione.

"Well, you better go on first, Teacher."said Ron stressing out the 'teacher'.Hermione stared at him.

"Ron, im not teacher anymore.Professor Biola is."said Hermione and opened the door.It was not empty.

On the chair in front of the classroom was the most beautiful witch Harry had ever seen.She had flowing Golden locks until her waste.She had flawlessly tanned skin that made her look like she roasted in the sun quite perfectly.She had blue eyes like the Pacific ocean.And on her lips she displayed an elegant smile that seemed to make everyone smile back.

Harry, Ron, Sirius, James, and Remus looked at each other grinning as if contented with the world.Hermione and Lily looked as if they didn't even notice that they had a wonderful looking teacher in their midst.

"Harry, have you ever seen anyone so beautiful?"asked Ron goggling at the teacher who was straightening up.

"Never."said Harry blushing.

The marauders goggled at her too.Lily who was wondering why the boys were standing snapped her fingers irritably.

"Boys.What ARE you doing?"said Lily angrily.The boys snapped out of it and sat down beside each other drooling.

The teacher went over to the middle.All the men had their attention rapt in her prescence.The girls were starting to get annoyed. The other 7th grade girl was tearing up because her boyfriend was ignoring her as if she were a quill.Ginny was glaring at Harry.Lily was scoffing at James.Hermione was snapping at Ron.

At the end of the class everyone was talking about their great teacher.The boys were talking about her beauty.The girls were saying she was a distraction.Some would say she was the girl Lockhart.

But they all seemed to have forgotten it at the end of the day.The Gryffindors were busier than bees.They had to finish their Metamorphing spells.They had to write a foot long essay about Stunning spells.They had to write about the properties of Hellebore.

But Lily, and Hermione seemed very strained.Apart from their homework, they had to start the potion today.As Lily and Hermione went out of the common room, Harry followed along with the maruders and Ron.


	8. Liuvengard Bvardiani

Chapter 8: Liuvengard Bvardiani

"Harry, do you think we should be following them?"asked Ron, looking unsure.James, who was next to Harry nodded.

"Yes.We have to help them…and its partly my fault."said James.Sirius faked a shocked look.

"Prongs, I really sound unnatural when you admit your faults."said Sirius grinning.

"It's the Lily in him."said Remus.Everyone else nodded and agreed.

Harry and the others sprinted after the two women chatting animatedly.Then James being the prankster he is, poked the two on their shoulders which caused them to jump.

"Potter, what do you want?"said Lily angrily.Hermione glared at Harry and Ron as if it was their fault.

"We want to help you of course."said Sirius going forward.

"You cant, Mcgonagall-or more so-Dumbledore, said that it should be the two off us."said Hermione skeptically.

"We still want to help.Its not like we would want to stand around a mucky old cauldron the whole day."said Ron.

"Well, what do you want to help with then?"asked Lily.

"We could help gather the ingredients.I should think two women shouldn't be looking for the Belladonna."suggested Remus.

"Good idea Moony."said James.

"Hmm…that wouldn't be a bad thing, I suppose.It would lend us more time to look after the Potion while it brews."said Hemione happily.

"Lets get going then.We have to read the ingredients first, and that would take about an hour."said Lily.

"Why yes, remember EVERY SINGLE SECOND YOU LIVE HERE IN OUR TIME IS SACRED AND IMPORTANT."said Hermione stressing.Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.

So they all sprinted much more faster to the empty classroom that Mcgonagall herself made private just for the potion.Hermione twirled her wand and the classrooms door opened.

Harry had never been inside this classsroom before because from what he heard it was an abondonded Potions classroom in which it was last used in Dumbledore's time.Harry looked around.The desks have been pushed neatly.Harry wondered where Dumbledore used to sit.

It was very small, fit for only 10 people.There was a dirty blackboard up front.And he saw a cabinet full of Potion's ingredients.No doubt Mcgonagall ordered it filled with every ingredient in the Castle.

There was one huge desk in the middle of the room.There was also a large golden cauldron on top of it that seemed to glimmer incandescently.Hermione, who seemed unabashed stepped forward from the crowded door of amazed watchers and lit a fire.Lily too stepped forward and opened the Time book.

Harry and the others sat near Lily who glared at them.

"What?"said Lily.

"How can we know what to get when you wont even tell me what they are?"asked Harry.Lily looked at her son and turned the page.

"I guess we should start from the very beginning yes?"said Lily.The marauders nodded, making themselves fell at home to the dirty abondoned room.

Lily gave the paper to Harry who stared at her.

"You don't expect me to read to you?I have to help Hermione with some things."said Lily who gestured Harry to start.

Harry looked down on the heavy book.

The Time Traveling Potion by Liuvengard Bvardiani  
Compiled and Re-written by Hardy Blache

He opened the book and read,

Introduction:

Among the Gods of the world, Sola, the Time Traveling God, is the most dangerous.

As Sola had written in his own book of rules, a Time Traveler who goes to the Future is much more dangerous than going to the Past. Future, the Demigod of Sola, stated that the Traveler who stays for more than a year at that time will therefore disappear.The person who is inter related (i.e Friends) will disappear and also some that follow he/she (i.e Sons and Daughters).

If that happens, it could damage the future and could change everything else.

Traveling to the past however is also dangerous but has less problems than the Future.The Demigod Past clearly stated that the Traveler may not stay in that domain for a year.If so is not followed, the Traveler will be banned from going back to their time and others who are affected will forget that anything happened.

There is however a plant that I, Professor Liuvengard Bvardiani, have found in the continent of Europe. It is the poison Belladonna. Used properly with Hellebore will help the Traveler go back to his/her time.Belladonna however is not only a time travel necessity, but also a memory obliviator and eraser.

Also needed is the Sands of Time which could only be found in the deepest of the communities of Wizarding Sahara. Without the Sands of Time the traveler can not be transported back to or to the time that they desire.

The potion will brew for a year, which leaves the Traveler a week to get ready and drink the potion.

A word of caution. The use of Belladonna without Hellebore will kill the traveler as soon as it touches the throat.If it touches the skin however, there will be Posion that will slowly kill the Traveler in 5 mins.

Harry, who was reading slowly looked up and saw that everyone was listening in.Even Hermione and Lily were rapt with attention.When Hermione saw that Harry stopped she said,

"Harry, please turn to the ingredients.Thats page 120."

Harry turned back to the book and truned the pages feverishly.

Ingredients for the Time Traveling Potion:

10 cups Leech juice

5 grams Spiced Cinnamon

5 pieces Boomslang skin

15 chopped Caterpillar bust

1 gram Salted FRESH Seaweed

Shreaded Horn of Bicorn

Chopped and Grated Beech wood

2 Dashes of Hellebore

1 piece of Belladonna (Fully Matured)

2 pinches of Sands of Time

"That's a really long list."said Sirius who stood up and looked over Harry's shoulder.

"You said it, padfoot."said James scratching his head.

Hermione who was stirring over the cauldron rolled her eyes at them.

"Boys, haven't you seen our cupboard?Mcgonagall loaded it.Meaning, unlike the Polyjuice Potion we brewed in the 2nd year-"said Hermione but was cut of by Remus.

"You brewed a Polyjuice potion…in your 2nd year?"said Remus flabbergasted.

"Well yes…but at that time we HAD to steal the main ingredients in Snape's private cupboard."said Hermione.Harry stood up and went over to the over-flowing cupboard.

Hermione was right.It had everything in it.Lily went over with the book and checked the cupboard.

"Well.We have quite a lot here.The Leech juice, Catterpillar, Seaweed, and Beechwood are here!Hey, there is even the Boomsland skin and Horn of Bicorn.Its a no-go on the Cinnamon though.We have to purchase that at the Apothecary."said Lily picking up the ingredients one by one.

"That's good news.All we need now is the Hellebore, Belladonna and Sands of Time…Can you check that?"asked James looking at the book.Lily did a once over.

"Hellobore is here.Thats good news too.But we don't have the Belladona and Sands of Time."said Lily.

"Au Contraire…We do.Can I see your time turner Lily?"said Hermione.Lily getting it immediately took out the timeturner which has spellotape to seal the broken bottom.

"Just as I suspected.They use Sands of Time in the Time Turners of course.Thats the reason why its pretty rare.Because only those who are great Wizards can tell between normal Sand and Time Sand."

"That leaves the Belladonna…"said Harry.The others nodded slowly.

"Where did they say you could find this Belladonna?"asked Ron.

"In Europe…Meaning somewhere near here.We could arrange a portkey so that we could go to that place."said Hermione.

Lily went and took the book from James and stared at it for what seemed like a century.

"Yes we could.Has anyone been to the Black Mountain?"asked Lily.Hermione gasped.Everyone looked at her.

"No way, ive read about that place!"said Hermione.

"Not a big surprise."muttured Ron.Hermione glared at him.

"Anyway, that's near here…Thank goodness.Harry, Ron, do you remember the Forest of Dean?"asked Hermione.

"How could we?"said Harry remembering that place, because he almost died there.

"Its RIGHT BEHIND it.Just a one hour hike could get you there."said Hermione.

"It says here that its only found in the inner cave of the Black Mountain."said Lily.

Ron groaned.

"I really don't like that name.Im guessing, going there would be quite a chore."said Ron.

"Don't worry Ronald.That is added last with Sands of Time so you have about 11 more months to prepare.

Harry sighed with relief inwardly, he didn't know if he was ready yet.

Then the boys left Hermione and Lily who was starting to add the Leech juice.When they got in the Gryffindor common room, they all sat in their places.Remus returned to his homework.Sirius dozed off almost instantly.James was playing with his wand.

"Its not that im lazy or anything…But thinking off this mission is so…bland."said James anxiously.

"I know.Ive had enough adventures."said Harry thinking of last year.Ron nodded.

"We still have to help them though."said James.

"No bloody-"said Ron adding a bad word that made Remus scowl.

"We don't have much of a choice then."said James.

After a few more minutes Sirius, James, and Remus said goodnight and went to their dorm.An hour passed and the two women entered and sat down on their chairs.

"How'd the potion go?"asked Harry.

"Its good... Just particularly tiring."said Hermione sighing.

"Great."said Ron without much enthusiasm.

Harry sat there even when Hermione, Ron and lily retired to their dorms.

He wondered much more than anything…How will they manage to get the famed Belladonna without much help and guidance?


	9. Quiddicth Tryouts

Chapter 9: Quidditch Tryouts

September passed with unbelievable speed.Harry and the others were starting to get used to Homework again.

But what seemed to be the electricity of the month of October was the first match of Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw.Which was scheduled at the end of the month.

Though Harry promised Nick that he would ask Professor Mcgonagall about Tryouts as soon as possible, he felt that if he was accepted he would hurt his father's feelings.Thats why he kept on avoiding Nick in the corridors.But one day he just couldn't help it.

"HARRY!"screamed someone from behind him.Harry turned an inch around and saw that Nick was running after him with such speed it would be hard not to compare him with a human bludger.

Harry sped up a bit careful not to look like he was avoiding him.But a hand gripped him so tight he couldn't move and inch more.

"H-hey Nick."said Harry.Nick was already sweaty but looked triumphant.

"Potter…I was calling you.Couldnt you hear me?"said Nick panthing but didn't wait for an answer."Listen, have you asked Mcgonagall yet?"

"Not yet…Been busy with stuff."lied Harry.

"You HAVE to ask her now, Potter.NOW."said Nick gripping his arm tighter.

"Fine.Get your hands off me first."said Harry wincing.

"Oh sorry about that."said Nick not looking sorry at all.

"What if she said no then?"said Harry grimacing at his painful arm.

"Then we have tryouts.Doubting though anyone could beat you."said Nick proudly.

"Alright already."said Harry rubbing his arm.Harry was surprised a 16 year old could have so much strength.

"Gotta go.Transfiguration."said Nick who blushed at the thought.Harry nodded.

"OH and Harry, meet me later after class!At the Quidditch pitch!TRYOUTS!"called Nick as he ran.

Harry decided he had to ask her before he risked another painful arm.He walked to Mcgonagall's office.When he got to the stone gargoyle and said the password he felt a familiar thing called dread.

Usually, Quidditch was something Harry would never say no to.But now since he didn't want anything to hurt his dad, he didn't know.He was torn.

As he opened the brass doorknob slowly, he saw that Mcgonagall was sitting on her chair with a quill in her hand.Curiously, she was sucking something in her mouth.She looked up and gulped whatever she was sucking.

Harry suspected it was Lemon Drops.He laughed inwardly, then remembered what he was there for.

"Potter, do you not know how to knock?Or do I have to teach you?"said Mcgonagall irritably.

"Sorry professor, I was…Thinking."said an anxious Harry.Mcgonagall eyed him sub-curiously.

"What is it Potter?Is it about the potion?"asked Mcgonagall who stood up slowly.

"No Professor…Its just that…Quiddicth season is about to begin.Dennis quit…And I was wondering if-"started Harry, but Mcgonagall cut him off knowingly.

"No.I will not allow you to be seeker.I know that Prof. Dumbledore allowed you to stay in my school…But I will forbid you to be seeker."sad Mcgonagall, Harry half sighed with relief.

"But its not that I don't think you are a fantastic seeker, Potter.Its the rules.You are 18, and therefore have a higher advantage than the rest.I am not Gryffindor head.But im sure Prof. Shacklebot will say the same."

"Alright professor..But my dad…Can he play?"asked Harry nervously.Mcgonagall smiled.

"Yes he can.I theresay, he would be wonderful.I have watched him play."said Mcgonagall.

"Seriously?"asked Harry happily.

"Yes, quite."said Mcgonagall tersely."I daresay you get to class.Its almost bell."

Harry sprinted out of the room with a happy heart.He wont be playing.

It sounded weird though.All his life he would never have thought that he wouldn't want to play Quidditch.But here he is, sprinting happily because he wont play.

He went inside History of Magic and sat happily next to James who was chatting with Ron.

"Harry, you gave me a fright…Are you alright?You seem a little worn out."said James concerned.

"Probably ran a fair few olympics in the look of his face."said Sirius laughing.

"I wont be playing."gasped Harry.Ron stared.

"What?What wont you be playing?"asked Ron.

"Quidditch…I wont be playing Quidditch."piped Harry.

"Im sorry to hear that."said Lily who just sat down with Hermione.

"Its okay…That way, da-James, I mean…could play."said Harry clutching at hs fast beating heart.

James seemed enlightened all of a sudden.He hugged Lily which caused her to blush beet red then she pushed him.

"Oh sorry Lily."said James happily, not looking sorry at all.

"I knew it…Its in the rules you see."said Remus.

"Never doubt the rules, I always say."said Hermione.Remus smiled at her.

The whole class was as boring as ever, dull and dead Prof Binns was drawling as ever.But James, Sirius, Ron and Harry was talking about Quidditch.At their rate, it was like they were already Quidditch champions.Hermione and Lily kept on shushing angrily the four.Remus was taking down notes.

The class ended and they all walked to the Quidditch pitch.Harry imagied Nick's reaction when he finds out he cant play.From what he heard from Ginny, he was the fore-runner of Oliver Wood…Ex-Gryffindor captain and has the biggest and bossiest voice in the whole Quidditch teams and players.

When they entered Nick ran to them and seized Harry.

"Well?"said Nick looking heated.

"Mcgonagall says…"said Harry slowly.

"What?Damn Potter, don't keep me in deep waters!"said Nick acting slightly hysterical.

"No…She said no."said Harry, smiling.(he couldn't help it.)

"No!?NO!?NO!!"cried Nick releasing Harry falling into a crazy trance he punched angrily the wall which made him cry in pain.But Harry more thought that it was mainly because he cant do it.

The marauders, Lily, Hermione and Ron stared at him.They looked as if they thought he was a crazed anguised weirdo.

"What am I going to do?What?All those seekers who tried out are not good enough!"said Nick pointing a shaking finger to the bleachers.

"I can do it."said James in quiet triumphantness.

"Oh yeah?"muttered Nick.James glared at him.

"Ill tryout then."said James.

"Whatever…Its not like ive got a choice."said Nick shooting an angry look at Harry, as if it was his fault.

James grinned at Harry, as he summoned the new Cleensweeps from the dorm.He threw the other broomstick at Harry.

"We will play after."said James in explaination Harry's curious face with a quirky wink.

James ran after Nick who was dragging his feet as if he were about to die.

"Hes pretty sure about himself."said Hermione.

"As I know him…When hes sure, he definitley more sure as the sun will set later."said Lily who was staring afer his back.

"Im sure that hes sure that im sure that he will surely win."said Sirius fast, which caused Hermione and Lily to giggle.

They all walked an sat down in anticipation on James' serious face.Harry had never seen his father so determined.

"He takes Quidditch seriously, James."said Remus who was looking at Harry.

"Its obvious.Hes just like me."said Harry happily.

"Just as Slughorn said…'Family Greatness!'."said Remus patting Harry on the shoulder.Harry grinned at him and looked at his dad, who was mounting his broom.

Harry looked around at the crowd.Everyone was watching the elder Potter.James was grinning and waved at the crowd, then with a whistle of Nick, he was off.

In a heavy touchdown his body moved with the lightest touch.He circled the Quidditch pitch two times and stopped in front of Nick, who didn't look that impressed.With a flick of his wand he sent three golfballs in the sky.James who was alert, caught the first one which was falling next to Nick, who swerved in anger and surpirse.

James then leaned upward, the broom was roughly 100 kph.Then he caught the 2nd ball with his hands stretched far.The 3rd ball was still falling.It was the highest.James, more alert than ever saw that it was almost touching the ground.With utmost desparation, he made a 100 foot dive, which made Lily and Hermione cover their eyes.Harry heard Hermione mutter "Please be okay…Suicide…".Then when he turned back the ball, merely an inch from the ground was caught by James.

The crowd gasped at the impossible, as James tumbled to the ground.Lily stood up her hair flying in the wind, her hands in her mouth.She was almost close to tears when James stood up and made his way to Nick who was gaping at him.

He handed him the balls with a satisied smirk.He was wobbling when he was getting the Cleansweep.But as he was about to climb again for another test Nick screamed almost awed with amazement and need,

"YOU GOT IT!"cried Nick who threw he balls to the ground.James turned around with a goofy smile on his dust covered face.

"Excuse me?I didn't quite catch that."said James.Harry was sure he heard it clearly, because even in the stands he could hear Nick's voice.

"YOU!GOT!THE!SEEKER!PART!"screamed Nick at the top of his lungs.James whooped.The crowd laughed.Then James without further premable, sprinted to the stands and made his way to the group who was staring at him.When he got to Harry and the others.

Harry saw his face was covered in dust.He also had a wide gash on his elbows, but he didn't seem to notice.He hugged Lily who was already crying.And when he released her she said angrily,

"You got me so worried.100 feet!Potter, how could you have been so reckless!?"

Then James gave Sirius, Remus and Ron a man hug.

"You know Prongs, I would have been really amazed if you didn't get that seeker job."said Sirius smirking.

James also gave Hermione a hug but she was silent her face red with all of the happenings.He turned to Harry who grinned at him.

"Lets play?"

"Gladly."

But they couldn't, Nick wo was still dazed, was conjuring the whole team to the grounds.James waved halfheartedly to Harry who waved back.The team were Nick the captain and keeper.Coote and Peeks, Harry's beaters.Demelza, Ginny and Dennis were the chasers.

Harry looked down at Ginny, she looked a little red, it made her look like she was on fire.Harry grinned at her, she smiled back, then blew a kiss.Hermione and Lily giggled.Harry blushed.

Then after a few minutes of practice, Nick seeed satisifed and ordered them all to get some sleep.But James ran to Harry and the others and signaled Harry to ride the broom.Harry gladly did so and hopped on his broom and sped after James who was circling yet again the pitch.When he saw Harry flying next to him he grinned and fastened his pace.

Then James sneaked something from his robe.It was the snitch he got from a game.The same snitch Harry saw he was playing with in Snape's memory.

Without much of an explaination, James threw it so hard it almost swooped out of the stadium.Harry looked around.It was gone.James was also looking around.Then the next second, Harry saw it flutter by the Ravenclaw post.James was tailing him.Another thing that Harry was used to.

So he did one of his famous dives.He sped down by the grass.Sure enough, James followed.Then Harry dived up and looked down.He was sure James would be flattened, but he wasn't, he was right next to Harry smirking at his surprised face.

"Nice try, Harry."said James then sped of the the Ravenclaw post.

Then Harry realized that James did know it was at the Ravenclaw side.He just doublecrossed the doublecrosser.

Harry laughed and sped to James who was almost at the Ravenclaw, but Harry who even though was older than James was lihter, therefore much more speedier.He blocked James who dove under and Harry went after him.The next second, the snitch was gone.

Then Harry decided to play a trick on James.He went after the goalpost.James sped after him confused.Then Harry saw the snitch near the benches.

Harry sped to the goalpost, James still trailing im.Then after Harry was sure he was still following, he sped to the other side.James jumped in surprise, and tried to turn around.But Harry was to fast now.

Then the next second, Harry felt the snitch to his hands.But James dove to it like he was going to swim.Then James caught it, but almost fell down then he took out his wand and summoned his broom.Harry closed his eyes.When he opened it James was hovering below him, laughing.

"Harry, you should know me better."said James.Harry strained a smile.Then realized he lost.

"Good one."said Harry.

"You're not much of a horrible flyer too."said James grinning and pocketing the snicth.

Then they both went to the locker room without another word.The others, who watched grinned at each other.

"Family greatness, indeed."said Lily proudly.

Remus looked at her awed.

"You like him…don't you?"said Remus cocking his eyebrows at her.

"As if.Get a grip of yourself Remus."said Lily blushing.

"Whatever you say…Mrs.Prongs."said Sirius.

"Shut up, Black."

Then they all went to the locker rooms.


	10. Teddy Lupin and then some

Chapter 10: Teddy Lupin and then some

Harry was beat up the whole day, James turned out to be some kind of match, he never had such competition in a long time.

When he woke up he saw that The Marauders were down at breakfast.Lily and Hermione were doing their potion as usual.Ron was sleeping and snoring.Thankfully, Remus decided to spare them this morning.Or maybe he just forgot.

He woke Ron up manually, deciding that magic wasn't really needed because it was a weekend.

"Ron, wake up…Everyone is downstairs now."said Harry nudging Ron.Ron groaned and opened his eyes.

"5 more minutes."said Ron turning over.

"Ill be down at breakfast if you want to sleep more."stated Harry.Ron grunted."That's a yes I guess."

Harry went out of their dorm room and saw that there were only a few people in the common room.There was a small group of second years chatting amiably.When Harry looked at them, they stared and continued talking.

He went out and went into the Great Hall.He spotted Sirius, James, and Remus talking excitedly.When he got there they all grinned at him.

"What are you excited for?"asked Harry.Sirius smiled goofily at him.

"Hogsmead."said Sirius.

"Hogsmead?"repeated Harry."I know, its right over there."

He pointed at the huge window.

"No, you idiot.It means that there is a Hogsmead trip tommorow."said Remus.

"Oh.Thats good then."said Harry, not really intrested.

Then someone sat right next to him.

"Hogsmead."said Lily, beaming.

"Ive been told."said Harry.

"That's a good thing!Now we could buy the Cinnamon."said Hermione.

"Mhm.."said Harry.

Its not that he didn't think Hogsmead was a great place.Its just that hes been there all to many times.It lost its novelty.

There were also times when it didn't bring great joy to visit that place.Like the time Cho, his date, was so misreable, even if he tried to make her cheerful it wont work.There was almost a time that he was clutching a half-dead Dumbledore.And a time he almost got killed by deatheaters, just last year.

After a few minutes of more excited talking about Hogsmead, Ron got in.When he sat down he took some toast and nibbled on it.He turned to Harry and ate more toast.When he gobbled it all down he said,

"Do you know there is a Hogsmead trip coming up?"said Ron.

"Yes…That's all ive been hearing the whole morning."said Harry with a grimace.

"Arent you excited?"asked Ron staring at his face.

"No…Not really."said Harry.

"Yeah me too."said Ron and got a plate of Bacon.

They all got up one by one.Whe Harry and Ron got to the common room, Ron took out his chess board.

"Want to play?"asked Ron holding it out.

"No thanks, im not in the mood too lose."said Harry with a tiny grin.

"Ill play."said Remus taking away his book.

In a few hours, Remus loosing yet again another match, Kingsley went inside the common room.The students looked up.Lily and Hermione waved.

"Important announcement."said Kingsley, in explaination to Harry's face.

"What is it?"asked James.

"I need you Remus and you Harry.Im guessing you five would want to come too."said Kingsley.

Remus stood up unsure of what would happen.Then they all followed Kingsley to his office.When they got there a kid with bright blue hair bounded off his chair and hugged Harry.

"Teddy!"exclaimed Harry, his nephew always loved hugging his godfather.

Harry turned around and saw Remus' face.It was so pale he looked like he was about to barf.

"T-that's…My son?"asked Remus.

Harry nodded.Teddy looked at him and grinned toothily, dispalying his little baby teeth.

"Hes so cute!"said Lily smiling at him.

James and Sirius were grinning at Remus.

"He definitley looks like my cousin."said Sirius laughing his head off.

"Looks like another smart aleck."said James.

Then he bent down and indicated he give him a high-five.Then his little fingers laced around James' hand and he bit it.

"Gaww!He bit me!"said James, laughing madly.

Remus smiled this time.

"you know where he got that from."said Remus.Then he turned to Harry.

"Is he a werewolf?"he asked uncertainly, eyeing the kid now bitting Sirius' hand.

"No.Hes a metamorph, like Tonks."said Harry.

"Oh good."said Remus.Who picked up little Teddy.

Teddy smiled at him.Then out of nowhere, Remus gave him a hug.

"He always wanted a child…"said Lily tears in her eyes.

"I can see that."said Hermione.

Everyone watched the scene in quiet polite interest.Then Sirius cleared his troat loudly.

"That is a touching scene and all…but don't you think we should be showing him around?"said Sirius with a crazy grin.

"Yes…Of course."said Remus blushing a little.

"Er-Where do we go first?"asked Lily standing akwardly beside James and Sirius.

"I think the library will suffice."said Hermione.Sirius laughed.

"We will only do that if he wants to be like you…Im sure he'd love to play quiddicth."said Sirius.Hermione scoffed.

"Too dangerous."said Harry and Remus together.Teddy giggled.

"I think we should just walk around."said Remus.They all nodded.

And so they did.Harry was holding Teddy's hand.Remus at his back standing awkardly.When they got to the courtyard, Teddy ran around screaming and babbling unknown words.Then when he was all worn out, he sat down and panthed, swearing.

"Why'd you just do that?"asked Remus to him wiping his sweat.

Teddy shrugged and leaned on his chair cluthing the stitch on his heart.

"He seemes to love to do that a lot."said Hermione concerned.

"You know, im not an expert or anyting.But I think is because, well, its separation anxiety."said Lily.

"What?"they all said together.

"You know, when you've lost someone, you'd want to forget it…all means necessary."

"Teddy, is a year old."said Harry skeptically.

"Yes, but he can feel the loss…Children are not stupid you know.In fact, they are smarter than any of us.Teach them the 12 uses of dragons blood and they could memorize it!If only we stop treating them like they couldn't do it."said Lily stroking Teddy.

Then without further more words, Remus grabbed Teddy and hugged him yet again.

"You will never know how much I wanted to be a father."

"Really?Your like Prongs."said Sirius laughing.James snickered.

"Just because YOU don't have a son."said Remus,Sirius blanched considerably.

"I don't want one anyway."said Sirius defiantly.

"Until what time will he stay anyway?"asked Harry to Kingsley who was waving his wand at Teddy who was clapping his hands happily.

"Until tommorow.Bill and Fleur couldn't baby sit.So is Molly and Arthur…So they said leave him to his godfather.Do you have any objections, Harry?"said Kingsley eyeing Harry.

"Of course not."said Harry.

"We could bring him to Hogsmead!"said Ron.

"Good idea. Where will he sleep then?"asked Hermione.

"At your dorm room…Im sure one of you could sacrifice his or hers bed."said Kingsley.

Remus immediatley raised his hands as if he were in class,

"Ill do it."

"Very well, you better get back to your dorms.Its starting to rain."

And with that, they all ran back into the castle.Teddy was quite a speedy kid.

When they got inside the dorm, Hermione and Lily announced they were off to the potions room. Harry and Ron started a game of chess.James and Sirius suddenly disappeared.

Remus however was holding a sleeping Teddy.Then he too dozed of cluthing him.

Harry and Ron looked over to the armchair they were sleeping on.

"That really is sweet."said Harry picking up his queen.

"Yes, its is…Harry checkmate!"said Ron cleverly checking Harry with a measley pawn.

"Alright.Im off."said Harry standing up.

"Where are you going?"asked Ron ordering his chess pieces to go back in the case.

"Anywhere…Want to come?"he asked.

"No..Im feeling a nap right now…Wake me up later."said Ron shooing a couple of kids sitting on a huge chair.

"Alright then…"said Harry going out of the common room without a backward glance.

Harry didn't know where he was going but he let his feet do the walking.He passed the One-eyed witch's hump and decided he wasn't really intrested to go to Hogsmead.He passed by the huge Fruit portrait and thought he wasn't exactly hungry.Then he stopped.He heard movements and voices near the unused classrooms.

He went and checked it out and saw Sirius and James peeking in a hole at the door.Harry realized that they were right outside the old Potion's classroom.Where Lily and Hermione were doing the potion.

Harry tapped James in the back who gave a start.Sirius turned to Harry and beckoned him closer.Without much of a choice (Sirius was steering Harry), he looked in a huge gap beside the door.Harry saw Lily rummaging in the cupboard.Hermione was stirring the pages singing.

Then Lily returned with a mortar and pestle and started pounding on something Harry couldn't see.

"Try shredding it…It brings out more powder."said Hermione.

Lily shredded with the pestle and started pouring its contents on a huge bowl.

"Where do you think Sirius and James are?I didn't see them when we left."said Lily.Hermione stopped stirring then looked at her.

"Concerned are you?"said Hermione cheekily.

"Of course I am…Those bumbbling idiots need guidance."said Lily pounding harder.Hermione laughed.

"Or need love.Most particularly James."drawled Hermione on.

"No way."said Lily also laughing looking red."Ive been meaning to ask you…"

"What is it?"said Hermione stirring again in much higher speed.

"Has Harry-you know-ever said he misses us?"said Lily anxiously.

"He did…A lot."said Hermione.

"Im worried about him…He seemed to have experienced a lot.Too much."

"Hes done a lot alright…Ive been with him.But he handled it pretty well."

"Without us…"said Lily sadly.

"He loved you guys…Even without you there."said Hermione firmly.

"It's a good thing he had good friends."

"Sirius was a good godfather."

Harry looked at Sirius who was turning red.Then peeped inside the hole.Lily was close to tears.

"I-I left h-him with S-Sirius…H-he couldn't even t-take care of himself!"said Lily pounding harder.

"Well, he pretty much matured…I could tell you that.He loved Harry…"said Hermione patting Lily on the back.

"That's good then."said Lily.

A silence followed.

"How about you and James?"asked Hermione now consulting the book.

"What?"said Lily absentmindedly.

"James."

"What about him?"asked Lily turning red.

"I should be asking you that."said Hermione winking at her.

"Nothing is going on."said Lily sternly.

"I heard you you know."said Hermione.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you like him…"

"I don't."

"Remember the time he asked you out?"asked Hermione marking the page.

"Yes."said Lily slowly.

"I heard your reply."

"Oh yeah?"

"You said,'You really are something James.'that's what you said."said Hermione smiling knowingly.

"Well, you'd say that too after you find out that someone is your husband…And you both dieprotecting your son."said Lily fast.Hermione laughed.

"Its not wrong you know."

"I know that…But its wrong for me."said Lily putting the shriveled skin in the bin and wipingher hands at the back of her jeans.

"You cant change destiny.And the way your acting…Its obvious you like him."

"Okay fine…Lets say, I do like him…"said Lily measuring her words carefully.

"Yeah."said Hermione simply and returned to her cauldron putting out the fire.

"Ok…I do.But you should promise me you wont tell anybody.Especially James."said Lily blushing to the roots of her hair.

"I promise."

Then they cleared up the messy table.Lily threw her powder in the cauldron which simmered and blubbered.

"Is that supposed to happen?"asked Lily to Hermione who was bending over the book again.

"Yes.But that also means we have to get the cinnamon in 2 days time."

"Well, there is a Hogsmead trip coming up.Im guessing Mcgonagall did it for our purpose."said Lily washing the Pestle.

"Ill do the buying.In the mean time…I think you should accpet someones offer."said Hermione winking again.

"I don't want too…Its embarrasing, Hermione."

"Oh come on.Its now.Or never."said Hermione.

"Well, there is still a chance in our time."

"Oh pooh.Dont mind that…Lets just say we never finish this potion..."

"NO!We have to finish this potion."said Lily panicking.

"I said,'lets say'.Anyway, you should give it a shot.I mean, what is there to lose?"

"My dignity."muttered Lily.

"Come on…Im just saying think about it."

"Alright already."

Then the stood up and reached for the door.Exactly the same time James, Sirius and Harry ran for their lives.When they got to the common room, Harry woke Ron up.Sirius sank in the chair and started snoring.James looked thoughtful.

"She's going to think about it."he muttered to himself.

Harry looked at his dad.He never seen his father so troubled.He sat next to him and gave him a small smile.

"You know.I was 17 too.And at that time...I was head-over-heels in love.And I couldnt help it."said Harry, remembering Ginny and the way he seemed to suffer for her safety.

"Its kind of weird when a son gives his old man a lecture about teenage love, dont you think?"said James.Harry flushed.

"Well, its different this time.I mean, you are younger than me...Here."added Harry.James laughed lighteartedly.

Then the portrait hole opened.Lily bustled in the one glance at James she turned pink and hurriedly went into their dorm room.Hermione followed not without giving Harry a knowing smile.

"Do you think Hermione knows we were there?"asked Harry a little worried.

"It dosent matter.Do you think I should ask Lily now?"said James blushing.

"Yeah.I mean, the trip IS tommorow."said Harry matter-of factly.

"...Alright."said James and went into the dorm room while fussing with his messy 'do.

Harry looked around.Remus was up and was playing chess with Ron, beating him by an inch.Teddy was dancing around the fire while drawing on Sirius' sleeping face with his coloured markers.Harry joined in cheering for Remus.(In which Ron gave Harry an evil smile)

After a few minutes, Harry heared a loud bang and the dorm room opened with a louder bang.Lily and Hermione were out.Lily looked like she couldnt belive what she just did.Hermione was giggling.Then James went out after 10 seconds looking as if Christmas and his Birthday came early.

"So what happend?"asked Harry to Hermione while they watched James and Lily disappear out the common room.

"Well, when James went in he turned so pink he looked like he was about to throw up.I asked him what he wanted-but I knew, you know-Then he was like 'Lily, will you go out with me tommorow at Hogsmead?' he said that pretty fast and he was slurring his words.Lily, who was pale herself didint understand what he said."

"Hes not very confident without his friends isnt he?"asked Harry, remembering his encounter with his ex-girlfriend Cho Chang.

"Yes.Anyway, she asked him to repeat what he said.James repeated it much slowly.Then Lily jumped of the bed and hugged him so tight-"

"LILY HUGGED JAMES?"cried Harry in disbelief.

"I know.I was shocked myself.Then when I decided to believe what I saw, Lily said yes.And mind you she practically screamed at him."said Hermione smilling.

"I still cant believe it.And we thought she HATED James."said Harry rubbing his head.

"I suspected it from the start."

"I heard a loud bang...Where'd that come from?"asked Harry.

"Oh...James was about to kiss Lily."

Harry laughed harder.

"Dont tell me...Lily cursed him to oblivion."said Harry in between his laughs and guffaws.

"No."

"Then where'd it come from?"repeated Harry.

"Me."said Hermione simply.

"WHAT!?"cried Harry not believing someone could be so interferring.

"We-ell...You WOULDNT expect me to just watch them kiss infront off me right?I told them to get a room."said Hermione matter-of factly.

"Oh, I guess so."

Harry went to bed earlier than the rest he was so tired from the day.He heared Ron come in a minute later.Then Sirius who had a lot of scribbles on his face.Followed by Remus and Teddy who were laughing their heads off.Hermione went in and fell to her bed almost instantly.It seemed that he never heared the dorm room open again.


	11. Hogsmead and Reconcilling

Chapter 11: Hogsmead and reconciling

Harry woke up earlier than the others.He rubbed his head and took his glasses.He looked around.Ron was snoozing next to him.Remus was on the floor with a bundle of comforters covering his face.Sirius was snoring on his bed muttering things that sounded like he was talking to Hermione.

Hermione herself was sleeping quietly.Beside her Lily was...Harry began to wonder where Lily was, but thought at least that she was down at breakfast.Then he realized James was nowhere to be found too.

He dressed up and woke Remus up so he could sleep on his bed.When he saw Remus he was smilling.He poked him on his side.He woke up almost instantly.

"Wha-?"he said bolting upright.His back cracked and he moaned in pain.

"Whats wrong?"said Harry staring at him.

"You'd feel this way too if you have to sleep on the floor the whole night."muttered Remus rubbing his back wincing.

"You could sleep in my bed if you like, im going to breakfast."said Harry standing up.

"Never mind.Im awake already no point in sleeping again...Ill go down with you."said Remus.

"How about Teddy?"said Harry looking at the small bundle lying on his back at Remus' bed.

"Oh yeah...I guess I'd have to wake him too."said Remus moving to Teddy."You'd better wake up the others.Its 10 am...Breakfast is about to end."

Harry looked at the watch on his bedstand and realized he was right.

"Ron wake up."said Harry poking his wand on Ron's chest causing him to fall with a loud, "Oooff!"

Then Hermione bustled and rubbed her eyes.Harry went to Sirius and poked him on his chest.He didint move.Then he muttered "Aguamenti" again.Sirius woke up and muttered absentmindely, "Idunwannuh".Harry rolled his eyes.

"Harry, do you know where Lily is?"asked Hermione standing up, her nightgown billowing form their open window.

"Now that I think about it...Where is James?"asked Remus combing Teddy's hair.

"I dunno.I reckon their down at breakfast."said Harry.

Remus shrugged.Then they all went down for breakfast.True enough, James and Lily were there already.They didint seem to notice that Harry and the others sat down already. Until Harry cleared his throat, that is.

"Oh...Hello.Good morning all."said Lily who looked red.

"Prongs...Where HAVE you been last night?When I woke up you werent even there."said Sirius who faked a hurt look, but seemed determined to have an answer all the same.

"Well...We -thats to say- Lily and me..We-"started James.

"We didnt come up."ended Lily with a tiny grin at Hermione.

Now that Harry looked at them, they were still in their same clothes as last night.Harry smirked evilly.Then saw that Sirius, Ron and Remus had the same evil smirk plastered on their faces.

"Well, Well, Well...I see you two have been er- busy."said Sirius who laughed at his own joke.

"Oh leave them alone."said Hermione but her giggles gave her away.

"What have you been doing the whole night?"asked Ron to James as they all settled down minutes ago.

"We walked around.Talked things clearly,you see."said James.

"Lily?Walking around?In the middle of the night?I cant belive my ears."said Remus who stared at Lily disbelievingly.

"Oh bother.Its a weekend anyway."said Lily helping herself with more toast.Since she was mostly embarrassed she dropped the marmalade (Which was luckily packaged in plastic), that scattered all over the floor.

She gasped and bent down to retrieve it.But James, who acted on impulse, bent over too at the exact same time.Then their hands touched and their heads banged too each other causing them both to gasp in pain.The whole hall laughed and laughed.

Then Lily and James emerged looking much more red than before and sat down .Lily tried not to notice that she had maramlade all over her skirt.James was laughing at himself.

"James and Lily...a tragedy meant to be!"said Sirius as if he was announcing the morning news.The others laughed even Lily and James.They laughed until their stomach ached.They laughed and laughed trying to take away the embarrassment.Then a loud burp made them all stop.That was Teddy, his face smeared with apple sauce.They laughed again and soon everyone was full.Not by the food but by the air they got.

"Whats all this going on?"said an smooth voice that made them feel uncomfortable.They turned and saw Professor Biola standing her hair seemingly billowing in the imaginary wind.Her eyes were in slits as if she knew they had done something.

"Nothing professor..."mumbled Sirius who looked like a tomato with eyes.

"Nothing at all."chimed in James.Lily stared at James and looked like she was about to slap him.

"I thought I heared some...Disruptions.Anyway, carry on.But in lower voices please."said Biola.Then she turned on her heel, and went back to the teachers table.

They all stared at her retreating slender back and burst into silent giggles.

"Anyway, what do you lot plan to do later at Hogsmead?"asked Harry when they all settled down and returned to their breakfast.

"Im going to be buying the Cinnamon..."said Hermione shortly.

"I thought we were going to have coffee?"said Ron staring at Hermione.

"I have more important things to do now than coffee."snapped Hermione.

"What did I do wrong now?"muttered Ron.

"Nothing."said Hermione simply.

The there was an awful silence.

"Im going to go to Zonko's..."said Sirius.Then looked expectantly at James who blushed.

"Im going with Lily."said James his neck turning red.Lily smiled.

"What about you Harry?"asked Lily.

"Id probably just go around.I wonder where Ginny is?"added Harry thinking about the fact that they didnt get much time to hang around because of certain circumstances.

"Shes over there."said Ron pointing at the table far from them.Ginny was laughing at something that her friend said then turned and saw Harry staring at her.She smiled and waved.Then Harry waved back.

Remus started saying what he would be doing with Teddy but Harry wasnt even listening.He got a table napkin and scribbled,

"Hey Gin, want to get some coffee later at Hogsmead?Nothing to do...Reply back.Love you."

Then made his wand fly to her table.She caught it flawlessly giving Harry a what-is-this look.Then she opened it and started writing something on it furiously.

It had a few words on it...But it made Harry's heart drop the same,

"I cant, Harry.Im going with my friends."

He looked at Ginny who had her back turned to Harry and was again laughing.Ron stretched his hand to the paper and when he read what was on it gave Harry a sad smile.

"Its not that isnt missing you mate, but for women friends come first."said Ron patting Harry at the back.

"I know."he muttered and played with his breakfast the rest of the morning.

+

The hours stretched on lazily that day, but everyone seemed to be preparing for their trip.Lily was in the dorm with Hermione getting ready for their firts date.James was out probably trying to calm himself.Sirius was making a list of what he would have to buy at Zonko's.Remus was having quite a chore trying to fit Teddy to his sweater, because the both burst into peels laughter at the wrong times.Ron was doing his last minute essays, because he knew it would be harder to have fun when there was work to be done.

Harry however stayed as neutral as ever.He couldnt belive that the only time he would have some free time to date Ginny.But she was still staying with her friends.His heart dropped much more lower when Ginny sat beside him later on,

"Harry, what do you think I should wear later?Me and my friends are going to go shopping!"said Ginny excitedly.

"I dunno.Anything looks good on you."said Harry tonelessly.

She just stared and stood up.

Then she left early with her friends giggling as usual and she didnt even bother to look back at Harry and wave.

After a few minutes of silence in the dorm room, James burst in sweaty and his hair messier than ever.Harry looked at him as he sat down and wiped his forehead with his shirt.

"Whats wrong?"asked James as Harry continued to stare.

"Nothing.Its just that...Do you REALLY plan on going on a date with Lily looking like that?"asked Harry.James looked surprised.

"Whats wrong with what I look?"asked James looking down at his messy shirt.

"You look like a mess."stated Harry.Then James laughed.

"You should help me then."said James.

"No...Im not gay."said Harry.

Then James dismissed himself to the washroom to freshen up.Lily got in the common room and looked dazzling.Her hair was in a sleek ponytail, she was wearing an impressive looking sabrina top and jeans.She was also wearing some heels which made her taller than she usually was.She smiled at Harry, Hermione was beaming.

"You did that Hermione?"asked Ron disbelievingly.

"No...But I fixed her up good."said Hermione gesturing at her makeup and hair.

"Really?"said Harry surprised.

"Oh Harry, I came from the muggle world.I know style and beauty from teen magazines."said Hermione proudly.

"Oh...makes sense I guess."said Harry.Ron returned to is essay.

"Where is James?"asked Lily.

"He disappeared to the washroom."said Harry.

"Alright."said Lily and sat down.A couple of seventh years were staring at her.They seemed to be checking her out.

Then James got in, his hair acceptable, his sweat wiped of and was in a better looking shirt.He stopped short when he saw Lily and blushed as Lily blushed.Then he gallantly took her hand and she hooked herself on his arms and the both got out.James stole a final wink at Harry before they got out of the portrait hole.

"Well, id better go purchase the Cinnamon.Ill see you both later."said Hermione and she took her coat and got out.

"Lets get going."said Harry, Ron nodded.

They got out and the breathed the fresh air, Christmas was approaching fast.They shivered.

They turned in every corner seemingly thinking that every single store lost their novelty.

They passed Zonko's looking as they found Sirius rummaging and arguing with the manager because the fireworks dont have wet works.They passed the three-broomsticks laughing as they saw Lily and James trying to make conversation.Then they got to Madam Puddifoots coffee house, and to their surpirse Ginny and her friend was there as if they were expecting someone.

Harry stopped Ron and beckoned him to the side of the shop.Ron looked at Harry questioningly.Harry just shook his head.They sat there for what seemed like hours when the bell rang again.Inside came Sirius, holding some paper bags and flowers.Harry's eyes widened as he saw Sirius sit infront of Ginny and her friend.

Without much of consent he boomed into the Coffee house banging the door on Ron's face.Harry saw that Ginny looked shocked.Sirius was looking blank all of a sudden.And Ginny's friend was just plain terrified.

"Ginny!What is he doing here?"said Harry menacingly.Sirius looked taken aback.

"Whats wrong with you?"said Sirius.Harry ignored him.

"Hes here because-"started Ginny.Harry stopped her.

"I dont believe you...Its our only time to spend with each other and you hang out with him instead of me."said Harry heatedly.

Ginny stood up and looked straight in Harry's eyes.

"You may feel like you are abondoned, but I felt abondoned for months now..."said Ginny coolly, her eyes blazing.The whole coffee shop was quiet and still.

"I-I didnt know."muttered Harry.Ginny looked away.

"Of course you didnt,"said Ginny."But now your acting like you think Sirius here has done something wrong.Well for your information im setting him up with Mellissa."

"Im sorry...Its just that-"

"No, Harry.I dont want to hear it."said Ginny and she went out of the door.Ron, who Harry didnt notice got in tried to stop her but she pushed him roughly.Mellissa shot pass him too and gave Harry a reproachful look.

"Sorry mate..."said Sirius after everyone returned to their normal lovely states.

"Its nothing."said Harry, but it was certainly something.Sirius went on looking sad.Ron bought some coffee.

When Ron got back carrying three cups of steaming coffee and lumps of sugar, Harry finally spoke.

"I just dont get it.Wont she understand that ive been busy?"said Harry, not even bothering to look at his cup.

"You know women- they want cuddling and attention.Not to mention the usual kiss and hug and-"said Sirius, who still looked sorry.

"Yeah well, its not normal for Ginny to be possesive."said Harry looking out the window for a sign of his girlfriend.But she and her friends were nowhere to be found.

"Dont be an idiot.Shes not possesive.She wants your attention but she isnt getting it.And now that she wants to spend her usual free time with her friends you suddenly come barging in acting like a complete prat and ruining her day...But im sure you'll fix it."added Ron.Harry actually laughed despite himself.

"Thanks, Ron."said Harry.

Then after a few more laughs and empty coffee cups they went out of the store feeling slightly embarrassed to be found in a pretentious coffee shop with pink frills wriggling all over it.

"But you have to go look for her and er- apologize."said Sirius.

"I know that."said Harry curtly."Maybe I should ask her for the next trip."

"Meanwhile maybe some candy can help you apologize."said a voice behind their backs.The three jumped an turned.Ginny was standing behind them, her friends nowhere to be found.She had a sad smile on her face.

"Ginny I-"piped Harry.But Ginny stepped forward and shushed him with a kiss.When they broke up Harry suddenly missed her all over again.

"So...How about that candy?"said Sirius who was watching the scene trying not to laugh.

"Er- yeah."said Harry and they both entered Honeydukes and felt warmth spread over their bodies.Candy always had that effect.It was very crowded expecially near the "special effects candy".

"Ohh!"cried Ginny in surprise as a Peppermint Frog hopped on her shoulder and started croaking.

"Try it.Its delicious."said Harry.

"But it costs a fortune."said Ginny staring at the frog.

"Go on."said Harry and picked up some exploding bonbons and peppermint imps.

She put it inside her mouth and she exclaimed,

"Its delicious!"

"I told you."

And they got around the shop and met at the counter carrying 4 packs of candy each.

Harry picked the Exploding Bonbons, Peppermint Imps, Droobles Bestblowing Gum, and some Coconut Ice.Ginny picked of course Peppermint frogs, Levitating Sherbet Balls, Ice Mice, and Sugar-spun Quills that tasted like strawberry.

Harry smiled.

"Thats 10 galleons, 3 sickles, and 5 knuts."said the counter girl. Harry whipped out his money bag but Ginny stopped him.

"You dont have to pay for me, ive got enough for my lot."said Ginny putting out her purse.

"No.I will...I owe you."said Harry, and paid for it faster so that Ginny wont argue.

They went out the store, Ginny was quiet and Sirius and Ron were supposedly in the castle now.

"Thanks, Harry."said Ginny.

"No problem."

Silence.

"What happened to your friend?"

"Oh she went back to the castle cause I saw you, Sirius and Ron."

More silence.

"Im really sorry, Ginny."

"Dont mention it.Its quite alright."

More silence.

"Are you going to sleep when we get back?"

"No."

More silence.Then they were at the castle gates.Filch who looked menacing as ever scanned them and gave them a toothless grin.

They got to the portrait hole, the Fat Lady was smiling at them both.

"Password?"

"Acrophobi"they both said together.

When the door swung open, they smiled when they saw James and Lily holding hand at the armchairs.Sirius was laughing at something Ron said.Hermione was not there.Remus was snoozing, probably because Teddy was back at his grandmothers.

"Where's Hermione?"asked Ginny to Ron.

"I dunno.Not back yet."said Ron fiddling with his hem.

Both Lily and James were speaking quietly.

"How'd it go?"asked Harry to James and Lily who looked like they forgot they werent alone.

"It was great."said Lily happily.

"Yeah,"said James."Im going to bed...How about you Lily?"

"Probably later...and you should bring Remus with you."said Lily gesturing to Remus who had spit at the side of his mouth.

"Me too."said Sirius standing up and rubbing his eyes.

When both James, Remus, and Sirius disappeared in their dorm room, Hermione appeared.

"Yes!"said a breathless Hermione.

"Whats wrong?"said the four at the same time.

"The potion."said Hermione, while allowing a grin spread.

"What about the potion?"asked an anxious Lily.

"Calm down...Its going pretty well."said Hermione sitting on the coffee table.

"Hows that?"asked Ron this time.

"Its shooting sparks!"said Hermione.Lily blanked then started jumping up and down happily.Hermione joined her and then they started dancing.

Ginny, Harry and Ron stared.

"Whats with sparks?"said Ginny putting another Peppermint frog in her mouth.

"It means...Its going perfectly!"cried Lily while twirling.

The three rolled their eyes.

"Hey, you want to eat some of these sweets?"said Harry gesturing to a whole pile.

"Yeah, im getting really hungry.We missed dinner."said Ginny.

Harry smiled at Ginny's sugar coated lips and thought that at least all is still well. 


	12. Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor

Chapter 12: Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor

"Harry!Over there!No- Over there, you IDIOT! To the right! Y-yeah! NOOO! Oh come on its was so close to you!"cried Ron. He was acting as a fake commentator (a horrible one at that.) It was another match divided into two. Harry, Ginny, and Sirius as the Scarheads. James, Remus, and Nick as the Greatones. Nick decided to join because Ron wanted to commentate for the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor match, and wanted to practice.

Harry, the seeker, was getting distracted by Ron's biased commentating and was getting annoyed by it too.So he screamed,

"Ron! You're not supposed to help!"screamed Harry as he saw the snitch at the Slytherin bleachers.Ron blanched and continued commentating.

"Ginny has the bludger, SMACK!Ohh-that was close.Remus turned right, and he hits the quaffle!Perfect, 10 points to Greatones! James and Nick highfive. Sirius looks angry...Calm down!Oh no! Sirius whacks his beater's stick at Remus.Good dive! It looks like Harry found the snitch! Yes!Hes got it! SCAREHEAD WINS!"

The watching crowd, who where probably wondering where the noise was coming from, laughed at this.Hermione and Lily were doing their potion again so they werent playing.

"Good game, Potter."said Nick as they all landed below.

"Yeah.."said Harry who was lying on the grass now.

Harry most definitley missed playing Quidditch and couldnt help but accept when James started gathering players. The match was getting nearer and nearer. James and the other team were always getting back at the common room later than anyone else. James was also the last to wake, expecially on weekends when practice is 5 hours.Tommorow was the match and everyone was nervous.

The whole month of September was quite stressful too.They were being piled with so much homework that it was hard not to cry when they have four tests a day, and had to excerize control not to run away or "do a Weasley".

Harry and the others decided to come up the tower now, they all made their way.Nick moved to his friends. James was with Remus and Sirius. Harry and Ron walked together.

"Good commentating, Ron."said Harry, trying not to sound sarcastic and laugh.

"Yeah it was."said Ron smiling at the clouds.

"Its hard not to miss Quidditch."said Harry mostly to himself.

"Harry, do you think...Hermione is-"started Ron.

"Avoiding you?"finished Harry.

"Do you?"asked Ron, apprehensive.Harry stared.

"I guess...I mean, you two dont seem to hang out anymore."said Harry.Ron nodded then gripped his hair.

"I miss her...I miss being with her.But we seem to be parting away."said Ron, and when he did let go of his hair it was messy like a haystack.

"I know what you mean."said Harry, thinking of Ginny and seeing her retreating back going to her friends.

"At least you and Ginny are okay now..We are-"said Ron, watching Harry closely.

"- were just parting away." he repeated. Harry looked at him seriously.

"You cant say that.You know shes been busy with the potion...and homework."said Harry, and realized hes been acting the same to Ginny for the past few months.He shrugged the thought off.

"Yes well...I want her to be busy with me."said Ron, and started to grow red for admitting it.

"Mate, your acting too dramatic."said Harry and put his broom in the broom shed.

"Dont tell me."muttered Ron.

They got to the common room 5 minutes later both of them silent trapped in their thoughts.When they got in, Harry decided to turn in for bed.

"Coming?"asked Harry halfheartedly.

"Nahh...Im going to wait."said Ron staring at the crackling fireplace.

"For what?"

"Hermione."

"Okay."

Harry went inside the dorm room, while giving the portrait the password.He saw that James, Remus and Sirus were all bundled on the floor staring at what looked like a map.

"What are you three doing?"asked Harry.

The three jumped.

"Nothing."said James quickly, hiding the map.

"It looks like something to me."said Harry."Why do you have the Marauder's map out?"

"Funny, I forgot he knew about that."said Sirius, grinning.

"Yes well thats all fine and great."said Remus who seemed bored.

"Okay we will tell you our plan...Because you know about the map...and since your Prongs jr."added Sirius.James beamed.

"Plan?What do you three plan to do now?"asked Harry getting too excited.

"Pranks."said Remus matter-of-factly.

"Obviously."

"We are planning in advance."said James."You see...tommorow is the match right?"

"Yeah."said Harry slowly.

"If we win against Ravenclaw we become lead."said Sirius.

"So what?"asked Harry.

"Slytherin then wins against Hufflepuff, obviously."said James.

"Yeah."

"That means, Gryffindor and Slytherin battle for the cup again."said Sirius.

"The usual."added Remus, bored still.

"What does that got to do with pranks?"asked Harry, not knowing where its going.

"When its Gryffindor versus Slytherin, everyone would be at the field.EVEN the teachers."said Sirius wagging his eyebrows.

"Oh no.You wouldnt-"said Harry, realizing instantly.

"Yes we would."said James laughing.

"We are going inside the Slytherin common room and going to turn EVERYTHING pink or magenta, which is more er- pretty."said Sirius, bursting into hysterics as he pretended to flip his hair.

"Nothing new in our time of course.But here its new."said James.

"How're you going to do it?"said Harry excitedly.

"You see, we found out some girl in Slytherin has a crush on Sirius.So on our next Hogsmead trip (which I heard was a week before the match, by the way.), he asks her out.Then gets the password out of her..."said James proudly.

"Sealed with a kiss."added Sirius.They all laughed so hard their stomaches hurt.

"Slytherins hate pink you see."said Remus when they calmed down.

"Pansy Parkinson does like pink."said Harry remembering her lurid pink gown at the Yule Ball that looked horrible with her hair, not to mention her whole face.

"Who?"they all said.

"Never mind."said Harry quickly.

"Well, our plan is in motion..."said Sirius with a wave of his hand like a baton.

"MISCHIEF MANAGED."said James with a flourish.

Harry woke up with someone or something frantically scrammbling and seemed to be making a lot of noise.And it seemed to he was not the only one who got woken up all of a sudden.He didnt want to open his eyes.But then he heared Hermione shout,

"James! Nick is calling you! He said assembly in uhmm...5 minutes!"

Then he heared Sirius moving too.Harry opened his eyes.James was still in his pajamas looking slightly hysterical.

"Nobody woke me...I cant find the brooms!"he said.

"You idiot.Its in the broom sheds."muttered Remus who looked as if he just woken up too, because his eyes were red.

"Oh yeah!"then he dashed out of the room half-dressed, without a shirt and his top half of the quidditch uniform dangling on his neck.

When he disappeared out of the room, Sirius yawned.

"Should I even ask?"said Hermione and Lily at the same tme.

"No, dont."

When they were all dressed they went down for breakfast to find it only half-full than the normal.They guessed that most probably, they were all at the Quiddicth pitch already.As they say down, surprisingly news arrived faster than it did too.

"You wouldnt believe this."said Ginny, who looked angry at the piece of paper in her hands.Harry took it, and obviously she tore it from the Gryffindor notice board.

The notice read this:

ATTENTION STUDENTS.

Due to the circumstances that happened last year, exams are postponed.We are hopping that current students will make way to the 7th years (from last years, current graduates.), so thay they would achieve their N.E.W.Ts on April-May.They will be staying in their quarters.

Signed:

Minerva Mcgonagall Professor Kingsley Shacklebot  
Headmistress Deputy Headmaster

Harry stared on the page, shocked for quite some time.Then Ron snatched it, read it in top speed and looked over the Slytherin table, Harry knew they were thinking on the same lines.

"Whats wrong?"asked Lily.

"Draco Malfoy, thats whats wrong."said Harry tonelessly.

"Well, we have five months to kill."said Sirius.

"What are you talking about?We hate him."said Ron, his ears red.

"I mean, you idiot, five months to prepare for him.And make a plot...Im just kidding."added Sirius when he saw Lily and Hermione glaring at him.

"I dont belive it though, I cant wait to see Parvati and Lavander again."said Hermione.

"No Lavanders for me."muttered Ron, Hermione giggled.

"Dean and Seamus, and Neville too!I cant wait."said Hermione happily.

Harry, who still looked angry sniffed.

"I know Malfoy is going to be there, but he will probably be more decent because you saved his life..."said Hermione.

Harry snorted.

"Sure he will."

An awkward silence followed, punctured by the clacking of knives and forks.Then,

"Lets get going."said Remus.

They went out to the Quiddicth pitch, and as soon as they got there, the air of the stadium drained away the sadness almost instantly.The players were in uniforms, on the grass, Harry spotted Nick checking the air.Then James, who waved at them.They waved back.

As they sat down, Harry realized he was never on the stands in a Gryffindor game, and it was unusual for him to be sitting there, not in his uniform or clutching his firebolt everyone's eyes on him and his hands trembling, his heart beating faster than the usual.

But there he was, doing something he never done his whole life.There he was, watching a Gryffindor game, cheering them on.Ron saw Harry's face and realized instantly.

"I know, its probably weird for you.But remember you once watched a game."reminded Ron.

Of course, thought Harry.but I never exactly finished it did I?

Harry once watched a match, because he was banned from playing Quidditch on his 5th year.But he was pulled away by Hagrid, and he never done it ever again.

Then the first whistle sounded.Madam Hootch was standing in the middle of the field her Silver hair shining in the sun.Her left boot was atop a huge brown box.That was the Quiddicth items.It contained the Quaffle, the Bludger, the Beater sticks, and the golden snitch.

The players mounted the brooms, and the crowd roared.Gryffindor was in Gold and Red.Ravenclaw, Blue and Silver.

"Why arent you commentating again?"asked Sirius, who looked happy with the decision.

"Luna is commentating."

Then a dreamy voice started to say,

"On the Gryffindor side, thats Bell, captain.Coote, Peakes, Robins, Creevey, and Weasley...Hi GINNY!and err- Potter! Not Harry, mind you."

Mcgonagall shook her head and sighed.Then she started saying the Ravenclaw players, saying something to them each name.Harry laughed, it was so like Luna Lovegood.

Madame Hootch's eyes lingered for a few minutes at James, then without further ado, she blew her whistle and the players touched down on the ground, circling the stadium and measuring the opposing team.

"Now, I want a nice, clean game all of you."she said.Harry saw Bell wring his hands at Ravenclaw captain Bradley, succesor of Davies.

Then another whistle, this time louder and Harry's face numbed because of the cold.He could hear Luna commentating,

"So, Im betting you guys remember the Loser's Lurgy?-"

After hearing Luna's words, Harry knew it was useless to listen, so he craned his head at the players.It was like watching a pingpong match with the quaffle.

Ginny was pretty good at aiming at the hoops.Nick was being as fierce as usual and kept on yelling orders at Coote and Peakes to hit their beater's sticks at the Ravenclaw beaters.

Then Harry spotted James, being tailed by a Ravenclaw seeker, who looked unfamiliar to Harry.But he was particularly cleaver mainly because he was riding the usual Comet Two Sixty.

James' cleansweep zoomed at the Slytherin stands followed by the jeers and catcalls of the Slytherin team.

Then Harry saw what James couldn't see.With his expert Quiddicth lensed eyes, he could see the Snitch, floating, 5 inches from the ground.Harry nudged Ron who was laughing at something Luna said.

"What?"said Ron sligthly annoyed.

"Cant you see it?"asked Harry impatiently.

"What?"repeated Ron, getting excited.

"THE GOLDEN SNITCH!"cried Harry pointing at the snitch still hanging about the ground.

Heads turned to Harry's direction.Then all eyes followed Harry's hands.Luna, who was about 4 bleachers away from Harry seemed to have heared and started saying,

"What is that golden thing floating at the ground?It seems ex-seeker of Gryffindor, Harry Potter has found something both seekers havent."

More staring.Harry wanted to disappear, and saw James' head turn a fleeting second at Harry then sped to the ground searching rapidly.

Karter, who was the Ravenclaw seeker, followed and tailed James, but it was no use.New determination made James speedier.

Harry looked at the others and saw them gape at James.When he looked back,James was sprawled eagle-like on his broom and a second later, the snitch was in his hand with a triumphant grin.

"and…Gryffindor WINS!"cried Luna's voice.

Next thing they knew they were jumping of the bleachers and hugging and shaking James.Nick was grinning and was lying on the ground breathing smiling as Mcgonagall glared at him.

"So…Party at the Gryffindor common room!"said a voice. They turned around and saw Kingsley winking at them.

**EDITOR'S NOTE: hey people.im working on chapter 13-25...Im juggling if I should post chapter 13 tommorow.maybe I should.Oh well...thanks for reading!500-something hits in 3 hours!(no im not exaggerating.lol.)Im just waiting for a review though.Oh well.Im going to make a cute little poll now...**

**Im working on some twist...Should I get Lily and Snape to talk?or Harry and Ginny end up wanting spilting...or Hermione and Ron END their relationship, then get back together at the end of the story?I dont know...Please tell me.User reviews are what help me make my ffs nice and interesting to read.**

Thanks!

xoxo,

myca


	13. Mrs Weasley's letter

Chapter 13: Mrs. Weasley's letter

It was two months after the victory of Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, and the air of Christmas was circulating the air.The cold made them all lazy, and they spent most of their hours indoors talking by the cosy fire places in their common rooms.

Lily and Hermione were so up-to-date with the potion, they got to spend more time with the others.Lily and James were noticeably closer.Ron and Hermione were talking again.

Then that particular evening after a trip at Hogsmead, Harry and Ginny were sitting in one armchair.Ginny was on the arm rest.Harry was slumped sleepily on the chair.

"Harry…"muttered Ginny.

"Hmm?"grunted Harry, in reply.

"Go to sleep."said Ginny with a tiny smile.

"What?"asked Harry absentmindedly.

"Go to your dorm…You look tired."said Ginny, seeing Harry and his droppy eyes.

"Oh…Alright.Ill see you?"said Harry, as he made his way to their room.

"Yeah, sure."

When Harry disappeared in the room, Ginny sat on his chair and took out a shiny package from her bag.This package came from Hogsmead.

"I hope you like this."she said, as she took out some paper and wrapped.

Breakfast the next morning was an eventful one.Because it was a week before Christmas, the students, if they wanted, were allowed to go home for the holidays.

Harry, James, Sirius, Remus and Lily expected to be staying at Hogwarts because they didn't have a particular home to go too.

"Actually, I DO have a home…I just never gotten around to living there yet."said Harry, when James voiced this out, as he poured himself some cereal and muggle Cheerios.

Ron and Hermione stared.

"#12 Grimmauld place."said Harry.Sirius looked over his porridge bowl.

"I would rather stay at Hogwarts than over there."he said.

"Me too."

"You could stay over at the Burrow im sure mum wouldn't mind."said Ginny who was 5 seats away from Harry, and was eating with her friends.

"Yes well…I cant leave the Marauders here."said Harry.

"Oh Harry, you don't have to mind us… We will be absolute angels."said Sirius feigning innocence.

"Yeah…Depends on what 'innocence' is for you."muttered Remus buttering his toast.

"What was that?"snapped Lily, who was having a bad hair day.

"Er- nothing."said Sirius quickly.

Suddenly hundreds of owls started swooping down the Great Hall. Minutes later, a tawny disheaveled owl smashed on Harry's cereal splashing them all with milk and cereal.

This owl was Errol, the Weasley's family owl.

"Stupid bird."said Ron as he flicked from his red hair a bright pink O.

Errol was cluthing on his beak an enevelope.Ron immediatley picked it off his beak and shooed Errol who clicked his beak angrily, as if he thought Ron was being ungrateful.

Hermione, who sensed anger, gave Errol some toast and he went off while giving Hermione and affectionate nibble and Ron one of those owl glares.

"Its for you Harry."said Ron who looked at Harry's name scribbled on the back.

"What does it say?"asked James who had milk on his cheek.

Harry took he letter from Ron and read:

Dear Harry,

Im sure Ronald has already asked you, dear.But I am hoping you, Hermione, James, Sirius, Remus and Lily would like to stay at the Burrow for the holidays. Im sure it would be fun, and I think little Teddy would like to see you all again.

Love,

Molly Weasley

Harry immediatley seized a quill from his bag and scribbled:

Yes Please.The others want to come too.

Thank you,

Harry

Then he put it in his bag and made a mental note to send it to the Owlery later.

James snatched the letter from Harry, while Sirius was reading from behind.After he read it he said,

"I would love to go."

Harry nodded and gestured his bag.Then they finished their breakfast and headed for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The day was busier than usual.Harry and the others are already in the middle of their list in DADA, and it was getting more comlicated than usual.Even Harry, who got an Outstanding in his O.W.Ls got homework for the holidays.

It wasn't only DADA that gave homework.Professor Slughorn gave them so much essays to do, it was hard not to compare him with Snape ("That Slughorn, its lucky he doesn't have a huge nose, because I will curse him to death if he does!", said Ron.).The other subjects for the day were merciful and gave them tiny things to do like study and read this chapter.

Their last class was Transfiguation.They all sat at the back, because they did not want to get caught snoozing because of the tiring day.

"Good afternoon class."greeted Professor Biola.The class greeted back with grunts and fake cheerful ones.

"I see that you had an exhausting day, yes?"she asked.The class nodded.

"Hmm…Since its your last week for December, I decided to not give you homework, since you've all been doing so well."

The class cheered a this.James and Sirius high-fived.Hermione stared and looked like she wanted to say something.

"Don't tell me you WANT homework, Hermione."said Ron tersely.

"No,"she muttered back and turned red."But I was hoping she'd assign us something to study, because we have so few homework for the Holidays, ill be stoned."

James, Sirius and Ron stared at her and decided not to say anything, because Lily was nodding her head in agreement.

I dont get women, thought Harry as Hermione and Lily talked about their study schedules.

In the end of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Harry, Hermione, and Ron went ahead of the Marauders.They walked out in the freezing December air and decided to visit Hagrid, after all they havent visited im for quite a long time.On their way, they passed a couple of 3rd years making a fuss out of pointing and staring at Harry.Harry caught snatches of their conversation, because they werent bothering to keep their voices down.

"Do you see him?Last year, my older brother was at the war."said a blond haired kid.

"Really, Marty, you told me about that a million times."said Marty's friend.

"Well, it was amazing im telling you."said Marty to his friends.

"Yeah sure.Just because he battled Voldemort."said another friend.

"I heared that they were circling each other-"

"Yeah!Then WHAM, Voldemort's curse backfired!!"cried the only girl in the group.

"No!"said a shocked black kid.

"Yes!"they all said at the same time.

"I definitley want his autograph-"said the girl.

"Eww Elle, Potter?I expected better of you.Besides he has a girlfriend!"said Marty.Elle turned pink.

"Yeah sure he does-"

Then after that they all stopped talking when the realized Harry was listening in.

Harry and the others went on going to Hagrid.

"I dont believe it."gasped Harry.

"Yeah, I know...Even after the war, people are still talking about you!"said Ron.

"No not that idiot.I meant that!"said Harry, pointing at Hagrid's house.

Ron and Hermione gaped at the small wooden hut.It was adorned with so much decorartions, it was hard to compare it with Santa Claus' workshop.

"Oh my goodness."breathed Hermione, as she stared at the huge golden star hung atop of the chimney.Ron was laughing at the knomes dressed as tiny Santa Clauses.Harry grinned as he saw gigantic Christmas socks dangling unsupported on Buckbeak (or Witherwings).The chimney had a huge light smoke.But even with the extravagant design, it felt like home.Or maybe that was mainly because of the cookies on the window sill.

Harry tapped eagerly at Hagrid's door.Then it burst open, showing Hagrid, in a drab looking pink apron and a shocking Santa hat on hi head.Music was playing somewhere, which was, as usual,

"A Cauldron of Hot Strong Love by Celestina Warbeck?"said Ron, Hermione giggled.

"Yeh Ron, its a hit fer a 'undred years now."said Hagrid after giving them each a rib-cracking hug.

"How come yer havent been down ter see me yet? I thought you wer dead or sumthin' " he said.

"We were busy with some stuff lately and we havent found time to visit you yet.We are sorry."said Hermione, apologetically.

"No a prob'm"said Hagrid grinning at Hermione, while bustling busily with some tea.

Harry and the others accpeted a cup.

"So Hagrid, whats all this?"asked Harry curiously staring at a dangling Mistletoe on top of his oven.

"Yah mean the dec'rations?,"said Hagrid, Harry nodded." Oh this is nuthin' I decorate this way now, ever since Dumbledore di-"

He stopped talking, obviously it was still a sensitve thing for him.Harry quickly changed the subject.

"We- thats to say- Me, Ron and the Marauders are staying over at the Burrow for Christmas, what's your plan?"

"Er- nuthin' much. Just me and Buckbeaks or Witherwings and Grawpy... Harry, I was meaning ter talk to yer bou' the 4- er- extras."

Harry stared, it was not like Hagrid to wade in deep waters.The only time Harry saw him like this was when he gave a very unpleasant surprise in the name of Grawp.

"What is it?"asked Harry, he turned and saw Ron and Hermione had the same curious expression.

"Yeh shouldn' get attached with 'em.Im tellin' yeh."grunted Hagrid.

"And why is that?"asked Hermione skeptically.

"They're not from our time. Im not sayin' its bad to be friends with 'em...Ive known dem, Lily and James, Sirius, Remus...B-But you see- dey are dead Harry."

"So?"said Harry starting to realize that he didnt like this conversation one bit.

"Sooner later you'ld find it harder to leave 'em...And i don' want that...Without them in they're time you wont-"

:"I know that!"cried Harry.Hagrid stared in shock.Harry looked flushed and stormed out of the hut.

Hermione and Ron gave Hagrid a appologetic look.Hagrid grimaced, looking confused.The two found Harry standing at the door of the Owlery.

"Harry-"started Hermione wanting to reprimand Harry for storming away like that.But she stopped when she saw Harry in tears.

They stood there in silence.Harry was staring at a spot, it was occupied by a tawny owl.But Harry was still staring.Then he started to talk,

"Ive lost so much, right?"

His voice was cracked, hurt.He seemed to emit waves of sorrow.

"I know that, Harry."said Ron and Hermione at the same time.

"First dad...Then mom, when I was a baby."said Harry.

"Why are you-"chimed in Ron, but Hermione hushed him with an angry look.

"Then Sirius...Because of my stupidty."he continued.

"No...It wasnt."said Hermione sympathetically.Harry continued in a monotous tone, ignoring Hermione.

"Dumbledore...He sacrificed himself for me...the odd man."said Harry half-laughing half-choking in tears.

"Then Hedwig..."

He gestured to the spot.Ron and Hermione now realized why he choose this place to mourn.Because hedwig used to be here, and because Harry used this place to communicate with people he loved.

"Then Lupin...Tonks..."

Then his voice cracked behind his sad exterior.

"Even Fred."

Harry remembered the last look of him.Ron turned away.

"An it was all because of me...They all died, protecting me."he said, his face stoned."And im not even worth protecting I-"

"Dont say that!"cried Hermione, she looked close to tears.

"Hermione-"started Harry, shocked at her reaction.

"Dont say that..."she said again, then she sat on the floor her hands on her lap.Ron knelt beside her and shot Harry a look.Harry sat opposite her.

"Harry, you know you ARE worth saving!You ARE our friend...And no matter how stupid or arrogant you will ever be...You ARE still worth saving..."she said giving Harry a small smile.Harry returned it grateful.

"And Harry, people love you.If they love you...It means they will save you no matter what."said Hermione.Ron nodded.

Then Harry stood up, so did Hermione and Ron.And for a spilt second they were standing in more silence laughing at each others sentiments.Then the next second.

SLAP!

Harry staggered and touched his cheek, Hermione slapped him.

"Wha-?"

"Dont you EVER say that again, Harry Potter!"she said angrily.

Harry blushed and said still gratefully,

"Thanks...I deserve that."

"We better get back to Hagrid's hes sorta worried."said Ron marvelling at Hermione's strength.

"Yeah, ive got to apologize."said Harry.

And they all went arm in arm to Hagrid's who was waiting at his overdecorated doorway carrying a hot mug of chocolate, grinning.

Harry stooped over a large stool staring at the book Lily was reading out loud.

"Im bored...Why do we have to wait so long to get to the burrow?Why not apparate??"said Harry.Lily shrugged and smiled at Harry.

"Patience is a virtue...Obviously you dont have it."said Lily.

They were at King's Cross, they were waiting for the Ministry car that will pick them up.

"I was wondering the same thing actually..."said Hermione, who knew everyone in the premises was an able aparattor.Even Ginny was good at it.

Then a car pulled over the sides, almost bumping a vending machine.Luckily the police didnt notice.Then Mr.Weasley came out of the side, smilling at them all.

"Good morning, you lot!"he said as they put they're luggage in the extended back.Some people were trying to see how they do it.Harry even heard some muggle say,

"Wow...Ive got to get one of those cars!I need it for my fishing trip..."

When they all sat down at the back (Ginny was next to Arthur), Harry looked at Arthur then said,

"Er- Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes Harry, m'boy?"

"How come we didint apparate?"

Arthur looked stunned for a second then pulled over the car, Ginny almost bumped the dashboard.

"DAD!"she cried angrily.

"Sorry Ginny, I cant talk when im driving."he said appologetically.

Ron, Sirius, and James snickered.

"The ministry made a new bill you see, and I think its right.Wizards are NOT allowed to apparate in muggle habited places.Hermen Duggin's apparation 2 feet from a muggle gave us quite a lot to do, since the muggle was a child, she most likely told everyone, and yes, we had a lot of memories to obliviate... So the ministry decided to fit the bill..."

"What happend to the child?"asked James.

"She lost a whole bunch of memories, im telling you that.It wasnt easy."

Harry remembered Prof Lockhart.

They almost bumped again as Mr. Weasley started driving.


End file.
